Naruto, Master of Celestial Realm
by readficlovers
Summary: NarutoXDxDxValkyrie Crusade. Naruto live a normal life until he starting to had same dream over and over since his sixteen birthdays. One night a girl appears before him and from then his world changed. Just who is he actually? not a normal human, that was for certain. NarutoxLARGE Harem (What do you expect?) WARNING! BAD GRAMMARS! read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1: MeetingOnce Again

**Howdy all XD!**

**I wrote this inspired from "Sarashinohara" by Ravange. It was crossover between DxD and Devil maker tokyo. If you fan of DMT you should read it, it's too underrated despite it's well made in my opinion.  
**

**Reading that, this idea immediately came up in my head.**

**This is Naruto X DxD X Valkyrie Crusade**

**To any of you who waiting for my other fic "Infinite Dream" don't worry, I already wrote it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting/Once again  
**

* * *

'_This dream again'_

A young teen with spiky blonde hair awoken.

Ever since his 16th birthdays, a week ago. He had this same dream every night.

He had azure blue eyes and unique three lines whiskers on his cheeks. His name is Uzumaki Naruto

He became orphan at age 6 when his parents died in plane crash, he taken in by his godfather, Jiraiya and live with him ever since.

Until half a year ago Jiraiya passed away because of an illness and old age.

Jiraiya leave all his possession along with Naruto's parent heritage to Naruto in his death bed.

Thus, Naruto live alone.

He didn't had too much trouble in his daily life because Naruto are natural hard-worker. He doing houseworks since he is young despite Jiraiya told him not to but he insist.

He wanted to pay him back no matter how small it is for raising him alone.

Thanks to that Naruto became independent sooner than other people around his age.

Naruto looked at something in front of him, he never lost his admiration despite seeing it for sevent times.

It was a huge castle, a floating castle. It's not exaggerating to says it might be the place where gods reside.

The castle hovering in the sky, with countless faint white clouds passed it endlessly.

The castle shaped like pendulum, on top of castle there's small shrine as castle's crown. Outer side has two rings of small but firm wall around the castle, circling it protectively

The top side decorative with green trees and pool of clear water from every sides.

It was majestic, it was divine. There's no gold nor silver but it's enough to makes people gaped in admiration just by the sight.

Naruto looked at his hand, it was transparent as usual. It's not a big deal, it's dream after all.

Naruto let his body roam free, fly inside castle.

The inside part are small civilization, but none of them are normal. There's varied kind of people live here and each of them had massive power.

Some had wings, either it's white or black or another color entirely. Some had tails, or parts of their body isn't human-like. For example he saw a mermaid just yesterday.

Majestic, Divine, Demonic, Unique.

They live in harmony despite their differences. Person with divine aura talked happily with person with demonic aura naturally.

All of them happy but Naruto just felt that their smile also contain sadness for reason he didn't know.

One more thing, there's no men there only female. As far as Naruto goes he didn't see any male, except him who transparent and cannot be seen by them.

He feel a little guilty actually, even though it's a dream he can't help but feel like he step inside a place he not meant to be.

Naruto felt his body pulled into specific direction.

"Time for last stop I guess"

Once specific time passed, he always get pulled into a certain place. A chapel.

The chapel colored with white and azure blue, decorative with metallic glass decoration which makes it ethereal. He never goes to church before but he sure none can't beat this chapel in sense of majestic case.

At center of chapel there's a girl, a light blue-haired girl kneeled in prayer. Her aura is so pure soothing, just by near her Naruto will forget about the hardship on the day.

'_Even saint can't be compared with her'_

Naruto thought as he closed his eyes so he still remember this feelingafter he waking up.

He open his eyes when he sensed he will be awoken shortly. Naruto's body turn even more transparent and his feet already disappears in particle of light.

Naruto looked at the girl who he can't see her face because he stand behind her.

Before Naruto completely cut off from his dream, from over her shoulder he saw a trickle of diamond like water falling at her white snow cheek.

"...milord"

* * *

Naruto thrust his hand upward, only to grab air.

He blinked, and blinked. He saw a familiar ceiling of his room.

Naruto sat up on his bed, he looked at his hand that grabbed the air a moment ago. He clasp it tightly.

"Why I feel so frustrated like this?" He asked himself loudly.

It 's just a dream, so why did he felt so hurt seeing her cry. Then again, normal dream won't continue for a week in a row.

Rubbing his head frustratedly, he jumped out from the bed and go straight to bathroom ro wash his face.

Even as he arrived to school and sitting in his classroom he still can't get the image of that crying girl out of his mind.

Without him realizing, his bad mood affected the whole class that everyone in it deadly silent. No one dares to speak.

Because of Naruto's natural blond hair and whisker birthmarks that look like scar, people label him as delinquent. It's not helping that he also ace all sports activity and for some reason delinquents treat him with respect, earned him a position of 'Banchou' (School delinquent leader) which the said person didn't even noticed.

The class went smoothly as all students focused their attention toward teacher much to teachers' delight, after all choosing between listening teacher's boring lecture and angering pissed off banchou, teacher won by landslide.

Fortunately for the poor students, as soon as lunch break Naruto leave the classroom in hurry and finally they can breath again.

"Fuu...That was scary as hell"

"Aah, I don't even had courage for toilet excuse".

"You still better, I think I pissed my pants"

At that last statement, a foul smell begun to invade every nostrils in area.

"GO TO BATHROOM ALREADY!"

* * *

As soon as the bell ringing, Naruto immediately goes to library.

In his student life at Kuou Academy, this is the first time ever he step inside library. The reason? Same like almost every teenager around his age.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched seeing so many books.

'_I don't even know where to start'_

Then he grinning when his eye caught a sight of librarian on his post.

He casually walked toward him, unknown to him almost every pair of eyes set on him. Including the said librarian who forced into buried his face into his book, hoping he just passed by which isn't granted by the way.

"Ne..."

"H, H, Hai!"

When the word came out from Naruto's mouth, the librarian immediately respond by stand straight perfectly that would make a soldier hide in shame.

'_Does every bookworm is this stiff?' _Naruto thought cluelessly.

"Is there books that explained about dream?"

"Huff...In the end, I can't find any explaination except supernatural ones" Naruto thought aloud as he close the last book.

He cracked his neck left and right and massage his temple before he place all the books to it's original places.

The bell ringing just as he leave the library, he went to his class immediately with a sigh.

As soon as he step inside class he stop, for some reason his classmates vigorously cleaning the class.

"What's going on?" He asked while touching one of student's shoulder from back.

The students who didn't noticed him thanks to their concentration flinched hearing his voice, especially who get his shoulder touched almost pissed his pants all over again, he didn't bring anymore spare clothing.

"N,N, Nothing, w-we just suddenly has urge to clean the room, right?"

Everyone nodded vigorously.

"You should told me that, I also can help"

When people's fear reach certain level, their hearing often process words incorrectly and put unneeded illusion on their vision.

* * *

_The image of 'clean' classroom and Naruto standing at the center with his back facing them._

_There's not a speck of trash nor trace of chalk dust. The wind that goes thorough also feel good._

_The whole students closed their eyes with joy as they let gentle breeze touch their body. They enjoy this feeling, and then they felt another wind blowing at them._

_Expecting another breeze, they stand relaxed. Then just they expected wind blowing at them...HARD!_

_They thrown at wall comically, when they open their eyes, they widened in horror._

_The wall is gone?!._

_And Naruto humming happily as he grab a table then...thrown it outside._

_With each throw, different voices came from outside._

_First throw._

"_MY CAT!"_

_Second throw._

"_MY LEG!"_

_Third throw._

"_MY HOUSE!"_

_Fast forward._

"_..."_

_All students bar Naruto who still humming got their eyes glued at the scenery they often to see through window, except this time the window are gone along with the wall._

_On opposite sides is scene of hell, burning town, a godzilla walking around, military planes fallen one by one wing mushroom like explosion happens time by time from afar._

"_Now that was the last one"_

_One voice gaining all their attention, it was Naruto who clap his hand softly._

_True enough, all the chairs, desks, and any other decoratives already gone. It was 'clean' in a twisted way._

_Then Naruto's sight goes to them which make them rigid as stone._

_After pondering for a while, he says something that will haunt them._

"_You all dirty__**"**_

_Then he approach them while transforming bit a bit._

"_I need to CL__**EAN YOU"**_

* * *

Naruto looked at his classmates in confusion because they just stand still simultaneously.

"Oy, are you al...?"

Naruto touch the shoulder again to make sure they alright but as soon as he touch his classmate, he fell with a thuds like piece of block.

That day, class 2-C leave early because all of it's students except one goes to infirmary. Later it would became one of seven school mystery labeled as _"Massacre at class 2-C_"

* * *

Next day.

When Naruto leave the school building, he saw kendo girls chased three boys with shinai in each hands with murderous gleam on their eyes.

Needless to say the three boys ran like their life depend on it that it was. They must be caught red-handed...again.

Naruto let out small smile watching them, he didn't hate those three perverts because they remind him of his godfather especially Hyoudou Iseei.

Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya is worshipped by many for his work. Some even call him avatar of pervert god which he really boast about it.

Jiraiya is author of smut novel "Icha-Icha" Series that sought by 70% of humans in the world which that mean majority of the world are pervert, closed or open.

That books is definitely good, not that he ever admit it loudly. He also hot-blooded teenager you know? Give him a break. Rather if you got male teenager friend who not interested in girls, then you need to watch your ass...literally.

Naruto looked at Issei and his friend, Matsuda and Motohama able to escape from their hunter. They panting greatly. They talking something Naruto can't hear because of their distance

Suddenly Issei looked at certain direction, curious Naruto also looked at the point Issei looked at.

From the window he looking at stand beautiful Red-haired girl who also look at Issei for a moment before disappears from window.

That girl was Rias Gremory, one of two "Great Onee-sama" and number one most popular girl in Kuou Academy.

Naruto had to admit that he think she is the most beautiful girl he ever seen, at least until a week ago when he started to had those dreams.

Each girls he seen in that dream are breath-taking, not only their appearances of course. They had unique charm that made them irresistable.

From modest to sexy, innocent to seductive, timid to strong-willed. Each had their own different criterias and unique personalities.

He wonder if that dream mean something, if possible even in dream he wanted to interract with them. Not just because of they attractive but...they're like family.

Naruto doesn't know why he feel that way but the first time he saw them in dream it's more like "Long time no see" rather than "Nice to meet you".

Every time he tried to remember, his head hurt. Like there's something that prevent him to goes any further.

"_...Mi...lord"_

"Again" Naruto cluthed his head.

At first it was just a dream but now he starting to hear voice too.

'_Am I going crazy?'_

With that thought, he turned back and leave the school.

* * *

That night Naruto can't sleep.

He try to close his eyes for a long time but it's not work.

"Why I can't sleep?" He rubbing hid as he sat on the bed.

"Maybe milk can help me"

He leave his room to go into kitchen.

After he leave, on the floor on his room a big star like with runes symbol glowed with blue aura appears.

"_Milord"_

Downstair, Naruto chug down a bottle of milk.

BOOM!

Naruto spat out his milk by the sudden noise upstairs, his room to be exact.

"What's that?"

Without wasting time he ran upstairs.

He saw the door of his room opened slightly, faint smoke leaked from inside but no burning smell.

Gulped his saliva, Naruto approach the door cautiously. He push the door gently and peeked inside.

He saw a silhoutte inside the dust smoke. Naruto grab a bat that laying on his feet before he slowly advancing.

"Who's there?"

Since he can't feel hostility from the shadow, he asked but still not let his guard down.

The shadow flinched hearing his voice, and turn back facing him.

At same time, the smoke dissipates. Revealing the shadow as a beautiful blue-haired girl.

Naruto gasped once he saw the girl, he never saw her face but he certain of something.

'_THE GIRL IN THE CHAPEL!'_

This girl definitely that girl on his dream, he sure of it.

The girl herself stared at him with equal shocked expression, then all of sudden she launch herself onto him.

Naruto who still surprised let go of his bat instinctly and brace for an impact.

THUMP!

He barely able to hold his ground and not let them fall to floor.

"Hey, what are...?" Naruto tried to push her away gently but the girl only tightened her grip on him.

'_Damn, she sure got strength despite look frail'_

"Milord,...It's really...you...Milord"

Naruto just realized his shirt are wet. she crying, she talked between sobs.

Without he able to think, his hands that try to push her away hugged the girl back.

'_for some reason, She not feel like a stranger'_

Naruto stroke the girl's head gently as he watch the moon throught his window.

'_Just, what's going on?'_

* * *

**I write this because this idea nested inside my mind for a week, might as well get it out and let other read it. This fanfic still as my secondary next ti "Infinite Dream" so the updates might take longer unless I got positive reviews :)**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Rebirth

**Howdy all XD**

**I never expected this story got 1k hits in single day XD, thanks for all the supports and reviews. I try not to be disappointment.**

**By suggestion, I changed the the writing format from middle to left, I also apologize for the typo of Varange and his work 'Sarishinohara.**

**As for Issei pairing, he still got Rias by default (I love these pairing) and others. If I decided to add female from DxD universe to Naruto, it won't be much (around 3 or 4). Naruto already got large harem from VC universe :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crimson Rebirth/Flame of devotion**

* * *

Once the initial shock passed, it replaced by an awkward silence.

Both are sitting on the floor, facing each other. Naruto doesn't really know what to say in this situation and the girl who just looked down avoiding his gaze not helping either.

Normally if there's unknown person suddenly appears in your house you would call police or at least be on your guard all the times. But he felt those things unnecessary in her case, she just feel...alright? Dunno why.

Naruto once again looked at the girl, her attire is unusual. She wore unique blue robe with small transparent silks strapped on her shoulders and waist.

Another unique things is her hair accessory and two blade-like objects floating around her shoulders.

Despite all of that difference, she act like a normal girl fitting for her age (she looks around 16) who get embarrassed after pulling an embarrassing stunt.

"Um..." Reaching his limit, Naruto try to start a conversation. It doesn't matter what as long as it can break this uncomfortable silence, maybe he just ask her name first?

"H,Hai?" She abruptly lifted her head, meeting his eyes. Naruto didn't noticed until now but she sure has a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I got lots of questions for you, but first thing first. Who are you?"

Hearing Naruto's question, the girl has shocked expression before her lip morphed into sad smile.

'_So he doesn't remember after all'_

She know it would be like this and she not blame him for not remember her, it was inevitable. However...

"I apologize for late introduction..."

It hurt seeing him look at her with that kind of eyes, a pair of eyes that stared at stranger.

"My name is..." She stop, then she look at him with bright smile "...**Mana Oracle**"

* * *

"_...I just thinking" A voice said._

_[Oracle] looked up, the voice came from the man who walking in front of her. His back facing her as they walk, his long haori that strapped on his shoulders swayed by the wind._

"_Are you had another name beside [Oracle]?" He didn't stop walking, only he turn his face over his shoulder to look at her "I don't really want to say this but, I can't help but think [Oracle] is some sort of nickname" He rub the back of his spiky blond head lightly._

_She not angry, there's no ill intentions behind those words just curiosity._

_And even if it was meant as an insult, she won't mad. She still would serve her faithfully because that was her duty._

"_No, Milord. I don't have another name except what I already told you"_

_When she said that, he took thinking pose. Then he thump his fist to his palm as he came up with something._

"_I know! How about I give you a name? You know so we can talk easier" He said as he stop walking and turn back at her._

"_If that is your wish, Milord. I didn't mind" She nod politely._

_The man face can't be seen because of sunlight covered his upper face. He looked at the girl for a moment then a faint sad smile appears on his lip._

"_...No, Never mind. Let's just forget about this" He turn around "Let's go" he smiled at her over his shoulder._

* * *

It was only on later date she learn the reason he stop that day, because at that time she just follow him because of sense of duty alone and he don't want to force her to oblige his wish.

After spending some time and they got closer, he asked the same question again.

And she happily agreed wholeheartly, this time it's not just because he is her lord but also because she desired to be given name by him.

After that, some others also got their own name. Willingly of course.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nice to meet you, Mana" Naruto introduce himself with vigor and offer his a handshake.

Mana shook her head lightly, Naruto cursed mentally for how rash he is. Girls don't like over familiar attitude, he knew that and he can't believe he messed that up.

As he about to pull his hand away and apologize, she grab his hand with both of her hands.

Surprised, Naruto looked at the girl who smiled radiantly.

"It's not 'Nice to meet you' but 'Long time no see'" She said without even shred hint of lie.

"D, Did we meet before?" Naruto nervously asked. If it's within dream then he sure already meet her but this is the first time they meet in reality...right?

"Yes" She answered with a nod.

"When and where?" Naruto waiting in anticipation. If they're actually ever meet before then why he didn't remember, there's no way he forget about a pretty girl like her.

And that would be answered why he feel so comfortable with her despite these strange situation.

Mana then gaze at Naruto's eyes directly to convey that there's no deceit in her words.

"In your previous life"

* * *

Next morning, Naruto on the way toward Kuou Academy by walking auto-pilot.

He let his legs lead his way because his brain almost fried by overload. He still can't process everything calmly.

I mean, how you going to reach when someone out of blue tell you that you are a ruler in your previous life and the person who told you are involved directly from your previous life?

If someone he meets on the street told him that, he either laugh or just ignored it. But both goes out of window when he saw how serious her eyes and tone when she explain.

From what she said, she is one of his many 'followers'. For some reason, she blushing furiousy when on followers's part. Though her attitude is strange but it's not by all mean insincere.

As for proof, she pointed that I must be had strange dreams recently which is correct.

I told her about my continuous dreams for the past week, she nodded in satisfaction.

"To think that uber awesome castle is my home in previous life" Naruto thought aloud.

"Hm? Did you say something milord?" A melodic voice can be heard.

The owner of voice is currently invisible, and only he can hear her voice.

She's in her spirit form, a state where they invisible to others bar him.

At first Naruto confused what he should do with her, she insist to accompany him to school. As expected he can't bring her, because it would just create many kind of problems and misunderstandings.

But he didn't had choice when she told him about spirit form.

"Nothing serious, just trying to process everything you said to me yesterday". Naruto replied reassuringly.

"If you have questions, feel free to ask. I answer to the best of my ability" She said with gentle voice.

'_Let's start from beginning'_

'_On my previous life I was summoned into Celestial Realm, a place where Mana and mytical being exist to overcome every evil adversaries who try to rule it. Cliche but reasonable considering every legendary being exist in same universe, good and evil.'_

'_Mana is my first ally. Over the time, many others joining us. Some from the beginning and some are former defeated enemies.'_

'_Long story short, both the last boss and I fell in battle. I reincarnated into this world without memories about Celestial Realm nor my previous powers.'_

'_Turn out that I actually had that kind of superhero moves, unfortunately I had no recollection about it even a tiniest bit'._

Naruto's eyes darted at the invisible girl, despite he can't see her he can tell she lookin at something, that is a plane on the sky.

"Did you know what that thing is?" Naruto asked with whisper just in case she didn't know.

"I know from the information alone, it's first time I seen it myself" Mana answered with slight tone of curiosity at steel bird.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilt his head.

"When I enter this world, the information necessary for live immediately imprinted into my brain. So I know about technologies this world had"

That was convenient, He almost thought that he needs to teach her everything about it from basic.

Finally he arrived at school gate, Kuou Academy. A former all-girls school that just recently turned into coed, so it's not strange that the girls ratio higher than boys.

When Naruto walked pass the gate, many of scary looking students surround his right and left.

Before Mana can ask anything, all of them bowing their head deeply simultaneously.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU! NARUTO SAMA!" One student that look like their center said loudly.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!" Then the rest chorused with boomin sound.

"Aah, Ohayou" Naruto said calmly with a smile, not deterred even slightest.

This happens ALMOST every morning that made Naruto already get used to it, if by a chance they abstain for a single day they would apologize non-stop.

He of course already tell them that they don't need to do this or at least stop that 'sama' part. But they didn't listen, even though he's bothered a first but now he already didn't mind.

The students who doesn't get involved just watch this morning routine from afar.

Kuou Academy had two morning routine at school, the first is students who waiting patiently for arrival of 'Two Great Onee-sama' and Student council members.

Another one is this Banchou greeting, from normal students view Uzumaki Naruto is a feared yet respected Banchou.

Ever since he became their Banchou, the number of bullying inside and outside school reduced to almost non-existent.

Every delinquents obey his order not to cause problem to their schoolmates, though he allowed them to pick a fight with another delinquents from another school.

Delinquent became delinquent mostly because they feel too stricted by school rules, if he also restrict them not to fight at all it just matter of time until someone break it.

Delinquents and fight cannot be separated, it was already on their nature to show their superiority to others through fighting.

Though sometimes some of them be a sore loser and surround Kuou Academy with their yankee attires and loud motorcycles.

If that happen, Naruto would be the one who drive them out. With words or force, some even turned into stars and disappear just by his single punch or kick.

Ever since Naruto small, he stronger than normal adult despite he had normal body size like any kids around his age.

He also had keen battle sense that even able to evade inamate objects without looking.

As he grow older, his strength even more grown. But that doesn't mean he'sinvicible, he can still bleed.

The crowd dispersed after Naruto passed them, unknowingly to Naruto and invisible Mana someone looking at him through window warily.

"Tsubaki, you can sense it too right?" It was none other than student council president, Souna Shitori or with her real name Sona Sitri. The heiress of Sitri clan, one of 72 (now 33) pillars of solomon.

"Hai, Kaichou." The vice-president said stoicly but there's some cold sweat on her forehead.

Sona touch the back of her neck, she didn't understand why Uzumaki Naruto suddenly had that much of holy aura.

Yesterday there's not even slightest hint and suddenly this morning suddenly he emit so much holy aura that even made her shivered even from this distance.

This matter needs to attended accordingly, and FAST.

* * *

The ORC members called into student council room, the object of discussion is none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"I take it you already knew why we called you here, right Rias?" Sona said from her desk while intertwined her hands near her mouth.

"I can guess and I sure it's correct, it's about this holy aura that surround Kuou Academy, right?" Rias forced a smile despite she sweating.

Not only Rias, her and Sona's peerage let out cold sweat that even worse than her and Sona since they still low-class devils so it's much harder for them.

Seriously, this holy aura is so suffocating for them, devils. To think one person able to envelop the whole Kuou Academy that is a large school with this much of holy aura.

It's not a mere exorcist nor arch-bishop level anymore, this is saint's level.

The question is, what a saint doing in this school full of devils? does the church try to break the truce?

"Did you already know from who this aura come?" Sona asked which Rias shook her head, she's too busy tending her peerage especially Koneko who sensitive by something like this.

"It was Uzumaki Naruto" The answer came from Shinra Tsubaki who stand near Sona.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Even the student council members.

"...WHAT?!"

"Ara ara, you mean our Banchou? That Uzumaki Naruto?" Akeno said playfully despite her condition.

Sona's expression contorted into frown for an instant, as a student council president she didn't like a bit about this Banchou thing but he can't deny that it was effective to restore order in school.

The delinquents stop harassing Kuou Students and if there's problem with another school their '_Banchou' _miraculously able to take care of it without involving innocents.

Naruto and his followers sometimes fight another school for sport, there's no harm with innocent bystanders even until now.

She can't just said it was wrong to fight for sport. After all devils also fight in rating game that has similar category with sport, even more extreme.

Another thing that made her impressed is the reason for their fight changed, at first it was a simple hostile brawl but overtime it changed into friendly fight.

Once, she sent her familiar to investigate. They all punching, kicking, throwing each other seriously, but they all looks having fun. Once it's all done, they leave the place peacefully with smile despite their injured state.

That was the first time Sona slightly understand the true nature of delinquents.

"Yes, That Uzumaki Naruto" Sona said in monotone without let out her inner turmoil show.

"Are you sure? Isn't he a delinquent?" Kiba asked, for a delinquent have holy aura even just a bit is unheard of, let alone this big.

"That's what I thought too?" Sona lifted his glasses slightly "But I seen it by my own eyes, the aura unmistakable came from him."

Rias massage her temple, first he still have Raiser's problem to dealt with and now this. God sure hate her...Obviously, duh, she's devil after all. Fuck her life.

"And? Did you already have something planned for this?" Rias asked, today actually is the day Issei goes on date with that fallen angel and her gut instinct told her that something will happen.

"I reluctant to do this, but we needs to discuss this with Maou-sama" This isn't something they can hide after all, it's already on borderline treason to send a saint without pre-notice.

"I want you to contact Sirzechs-sama, I will tell Onee-sama about this" Sona sighed tiredly, she REALLY didn't like Uzumaki Naruto after all.

* * *

"So how does it feeling in school for the first time?"

On the way back from school, Naruto asked.

"It was interesting, there's so many humans just like you milord" _'But you still the best'_

Mana said the last part mentally with light blush adorning her face if she can be seen.

"Is that so?" It sure feel strange that someone following him non-stop but he didn't hate her presence, or rather he liked it.

'_Good thing she also had common sense not to follow me into toilet' _Naruto actually expect there would be manga-like twist where she follow him into toilet without care of world.

Naruto arrived at small cafe, it was the cafe he works as part-timer as a cook.

"Milord, is this the place?" She already been told that he have a part-time works after school.

"aah" Naruto nodded, he then walked in through back door.

Mana offered to help but Naruto says it's alright, he don't know what to say to his boss if he saw someone as refined as Mana helping him by washing the dishes. He definitely would get one set preach hell.

Naruto only finish his job when the day already dark, because this morning weather forecast said it would be rain at night he hasten his pace.

"Let's take a shortcut here" Naruto enter the park, he sure hope he won't see another couple try to eating each other out like before.

He do NOT need to see that again, especially with Mana near him.

As he passed the park, he heard a voice from afar.

He normally would ignored it and passed it couple talking each other but this time he stopped because his ear pick strange words.

"...Would...u ...die...e?"

He can't make out the rest but he vividly heard the 'die' part.

"Milord, there's non-human presence nearby".

Mana's words became signal for him to start running toward the source.

Near the fountain he saw a boy and a girl with S&amp;M outfit, she had black wings on her back and her hand glowing with light.

If he not meets Mana, Naruto would be shocked seeing her and stopped. But since he meets Mana he pretty much accept the idea about existence of supernatural.

Naruto don't know what she trying to do but he at least he know it's not something nice.

True enough, suddenly she throw the object in her hand at the boy who too shocked to dodge.

His stomach pierced, blood pouring from the place he pierced at. No sooner he fell down face first,

"OY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto shouted as he ran toward the boy.

Raynare would be just killed the witness too if she can't feel an overwhelming holy aura.

"Tch, what a saint doing here?" She fly toward the dark sky, leaving black feathers scattered.

Naruto decided to priority the boy first, he turn his body gently.

"Are you al...ISSEI?!" Naruto's eye widened, though they didn't friend but seeing someone he know in death's door is shocking.

'_What should I do? He needs to get treated fast'_

Ambulance would be too late, he didn't know how to treat wound this serious. Then he remember something.

"Mana, can you do something with your power?"

Mana materialized immediately.

"Hai, I think I can help him" She nodded.

"Thank goodness" Naruto sighed in relief before he stand, his eyes dead serious now "I leave him to you".

"Milord, you won't chase after her won't you?" Mana said with worry laced all over her face.

Seeing that, Naruto flashed her a smile "Don't worry, I would run if thing get too dangerous".

Before she can retort, Naruto said. "More importantly, you should start heal him". He gestured at Issei who breath raggedly.

"Remember to run if thing got dangerous" She says as her hand glowed with white light and place it on Issei's wound.

"I understand" Naruto ran chased after the fallen angel's direction

"You promised, Milord" Mana looked at his back that disappear into the night.

* * *

"Damn it! I lost her" Naruto said with irritation. He already searched everywhere but can't find her, it's hard to find person who can fly after all.

"No worries, because I found you"

Naruto jumped out, a spear of light passed through the place he was standing before and embedded into the concrete.

Naruto looked up, he saw a man with hat clad in black hovering on the air. A pair of black wings similar to the girl he chased sprout from his back.

"Hoo, so you can dodge that. Not bad for a human" The fallen angel praised, but it was just like an adult praised a baby for throwing a ball to wall.

"What are Raynare doing? Letting this human following her" He shake his head with a sigh.

"Who are you? Are you companion of that woman?" Naruto asked, he also look at his surrounding.

'_Good, there's no one here'_ At least he won't involve innocents.

"Hmm, there's no use telling person who about to die my name" He stated as he sure he able to kill the Banchou easily.

"But since you can evade my first strike, I think I make exception this time" He made two spear of light from both hands.

"Dohnaseek, that was the name of your killer." He throw it simultaneously, this time faster than the first.

If not for his instinct, Naruto would be died instantly. Impaled by those mystic spears.

He able to dodge those spears that faster than bullet by sheer instinct by hair breath, but not perfectly.

He twist his ankle and forced to kneel. And then the next spear hit him directly.

"AHHH!" His right thigh and calp nailed by one magical spear to the ground.

Naruto tried to pull out the spear but it won't budge. Above, Dohnaseek already produce another spear of light.

"This is truly goodbye, human" He throw it, aiming for his head.

SPLASH!

Sound of flesh being pierced and blood spluttered.

Dohnaseek raised his eyebrow a little. "Persistent arent'you?"

"hah...hah...hah..." Naruto's breath ragged, a trail blood leaked from his mouth. The spear missed his head because he dodge at the last moment.

But still hit him on left shoulder.

Ignoring the pain, Naruto grab the spear of light on his leg.

"UOOOOOO!"

With beastly roar, he pull it out. The spear disappear in particle of light after being pulled out of his flesh.

'_I can't die, I can't die, I can't DIE' _Naruto repeated those mantra in his head. Before, he might just closed his eyes right there and then but now...

The image of Mana's crying in his dream at that time forced him to stand up.

She most likely cry if he died and he don't want to see her cry

It as simple as that.

He can't move his left arm anymore as it's been paralyzed by the spear that nested on his left shoulder.

But even so...

"I REFUSE TO DIE!"

He shouted at Dohnaseek who already formed two light spears.

"Sorry but this will be really the end, I commend you spirit but I don't think you can still live after I pierce both of your head and heart".

In slow motion, the spears dashed from his hand at their target. It even faster than previous ones, no way he, a mere human can avoid it.

Naruto glared at the spears without flinched even in death door.

'_I...WON'T...DIE!'_

Then something unexpected happen.

The spears that should have been pierce Naruto's flesh is disappear in flame, burned without leaving trace of ash.

"_**You didn't change" **_An ethereal voice resounding.

The particle of crimson flame lit the area like fireflies.

"_**Even after reincarnation and without memories, you still have those straight forward feeling that I love the most"**_

The vermillion particles merged and create a blazing tornado. A figure walked out from the heat whirlwind and walked toward him.

"_**Just like my feeling for you that won't changed no matter how many times I reborn as different person"**_

As she walked to him, Naruto noticed spears of light launched toward her defenseless back courtesy of Dohnaseek.

Before Naruto can tell her to watch out, a pillar of flame rise from ground protecting her and burn out the lights.

She didn't even bat eyelash by that. she still walked toward Naruto without even acknowledge Dohnaseek's existence.

Once she in front him, she crouched and touch the spear of light that embedded in his shoulder. The instant the spear came contact with her hand, it dissipates into particles red and white.

"I'm sorry, healing isn't my forte but at least I can make your wound close faster. Please bear it." For the first time, her voice isn't contain authority. It was a normal voice of young girl.

SHHHH!

Naruto cringed a little when he feel his wound became hot, but he didn't say anything. Just like with Mana, he just new he can trust her.

Even with blurry vision, Naruto can still tell she's beautiful. She had long black hair and she wore white one-piece dress with ribbon as her hair accessory.

Dohnaseek who seen all of that from above can only slack-jawed.

From what he observe, the girl is definitely a devil from Phenex clan. Only Phenex can manipulate flame like that.

So how can she touch spear of light without get damage? Light is weakness of all devils, no matter how high their class.

'_I should retreat for now, she at least high-class devil level'_

The experience he got from survive the great war tell him that whoever the girl is, she's dangerous.

Unfortunately for Dohnaseek, he doesn't understand how much his action angered the girl. He naively thought he can retreat and create new strategy.

If not for tending Naruto's injury, the girl would erase the fallen angel the moment she laid her eyes on him.

The girl flashed Naruto a smile before turned back and face the hovering fallen angel. Her gentle expression disappear replaced immeasurable fury.

He won't escape, not after what's he done. It takes everything for her not to show her angry expression when she saw Naruto's condition, she didn't want Naruto saw her ugly side so soon.

And now Naruto won't able to see her face from this angle...

Dohnaseek body immediately frozen to it's very core, the terror numb all his five sense. All of that just because he matched eyes with the _'girl'_

His brain screamed to run, over and over. But his body just refuse to move, almost like there's giant nail on his feets and force of gravity above him.

Only once he ever felt this way, it was on great war when he caught glimpse of four original Maou. That sensation of fear still carved deeply inside his heart and there's no sign it would disappear even after centuries passed.

And now that sensation surfaced again in form of young girl. She stand without let him out of her eyes.

"_**For you, a pitiful crow who dare to harm my master..."**_

A pair of bird's wings that made from pure flame emerged from her back, it exist to protect her master and mercilessly burn her master's enemies to ash.

The majestic crimson wings soared proudly, it can reduce everything to ash by single sweep, it can turn meadow into land of fire just by passing through.

"_**...On the name of Sera Phoenix, I assure you..."**_

And all of that power directed toward her master's enemy who ironically frozen by the sight of divine flame.

"_**...There won't even a single ash left once I done purged your pathetic existence"**_

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3: Legendary Bird

**Howdy all XD I back with more chapter. This is just a short chapter because I have something to say.**

**My grammars suck, even I know that myself. So I searching for BETA reader who confident in their grammars. PM me if you interested.**

**Also I made poll in my profile about 'Should I add females from DxD into Naruto's harem or not?' Valkyrie Crusade already got lots of girls after all (100+)**

**P.S: If many vote yes then I will create another poll about who should I add :3**

**Before I forget to mention, Naruto called differently by his girls **

**Some using Japanese like: Goshujin-sama, Aruji, Mastaa (master in japanese), Heika, Ou-sama, etc...**

**Some using English like: Milord, My lord, Master, Husband, etc...**

**That's all, and enjoy the chapter (though the grammars still suck) T_T**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Legendary Bird/Circumstances**

* * *

"Dohnaseek, what's going on?"

The terrified fallen angel turn his head toward the voice, relief passed over his expression.

He saw his two female companions who both also fallen angels, maybe he can survive after all?

Kalawarner and Miltett fly toward Dohnaseek when they felt otherwordly pressure on them. Both females abruptly look down in panic.

They saw a young girl standing on the ground, a huge blazing wings on her back.

"_**I don't know nor want to know who you are..."**_

It directed toward newly arrived fallen angels, which would made both kneel if they standing on the ground because of her massive killing intent.

GROOOOO!

All of sudden, Sera's wings let out a burst shockwave.

The trio fallen angels covered their eyes with their hands, the first one recover is Kalawarner who immediately widened her eyes in shock and fear.

The wings grow threefold, also some parts of the girls body transformed into fire itself. The flame dancing around her almost like it sentient.

"_**...Interfere and you die with him"**_

That was a warning, the first and the last. And she won't mind either way as long as the male fallen angel die.

"JUST WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER THIS ANGRY?!" Kalawarner shouted in fear of her life as she looked at Dohnaseek, the girl easily Ultimate-class devil and she can't believe her companion stupid enough to incite her wrath.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! We needs to escape, NOW!" Dohnaseek barked loudly.

If she can make Dohnaseek who battle freak issuing retreat order then the girl definitely bad news.

The three fallen angels fly away in fright without looking back, the only thing in their mind is to get as far sa possible from the monster.

"_**You won't escape"**_

Sera place her right leg behind and then lowered it slightly, her eyes never left her prey.

BOOM!

With explosive jump, she fly in straight line. The ground she standing before destroyed with prickle of faint fire.

As she launched herself, her burning wings leaves crimson trail like a comet.

She became faster and faster, her whole body already transformed into giant flame.

It was at that time, Miltett look back expecting they already safe but instead the sight made her cry in fright.

Hearing their companion's scream, the other two also look back. And they gasped.

Their pursuer narrowed their distance this much in that short amount of time, and it's not just that.

The young girl already fully transformed, she became an embodiment of legendary immortal bird itself.

The five meters tall winged beast ascended like a meteor, leaves burning trail on it's path.

The dark sky lit by a single ray of light, people who witness it can only watch in awe. Normal human's eyes can't see it clearly so they can only watch in wonder just what kind phenomena is this?

But all the devils and humans with potential can only gasped seeing this very rare sight, a manifestation of true legendary creature.

Phoenix.

Phoenix and Phenex is different, phenex are a clan of devil who have traits of phoenix like it's immortality and control over fire but none of them can't reach the height of true phoenix. EVER.

People only know about Phoenix through myth because there's no one live long enough to tell the tale in this era.

Therefore this event is beyond rare, anyone who can witness the sight can count themselves very, VERY lucky.

Despite the trio fallen angels still in moderate distance from the immortal bird, they can already feel their body burning from inside out.

Their hunter is the blazing bird of legend, a mighty creature that can raze the city below them just by standing on it.

'_What to do? What to do?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!' _Kalawarner desperately rack her brain, there's no way she can survive if she touched by '_that'_

'_All in all, this is his fault!' _She directed her frustration at his lone male comrade.

As she cursed, she suddenly remember the girls words from before

"_**I don't know nor want to know who you are...Interfere and you die with him"**_

Then her eyes widened in realization.

'_Her target is only Dohnaseek, then...'_

Dohnaseek speeding up, he only thinking how to escape and nothing else matter. Then suddenly...

STAB!

He feel pain, he shakily look down and touch his stomach. He saw red on his hand that touched his stomach.

"Kalawarner...you...bas...tard"

Behind him, Kalawarner impaled his stomach from behind. Miltett can only watch in shock by the sudden turn of event, why did Kalawarner do that? He know the guy is jerk but why she just suddenly...?

"Sorry Dohnaseek" Kalawarner says coldly as she pull out the bloodied long dagger. "This is your fault in the first place" The male fallen angel coughed blood and he started to lost strength to fly.

Before he fall, Kalawarner grab his wrist and then by using all her power she throw him upward. It was at that moment Miltett understand Kalawarner intention. She used Dohnaseek as scapegoat, not that she really care. Like she said before, the guy are jerk.

Dohnaseek helplessly watched the legendary bird changed it's trajectory toward his direction.

As the burning winged beast approach him, he can see his past action like a film.

The moment he still an angel who serve god faithfully.

The time he fall from his grace.

The amount of blood he spilled and comrade he betrayed in sake for fighting strong opponent.

Then the soaring bird engulfed his whole body as it run him through, he can't even scream as the flame instantly burn out his voice, body, and soul simultaneously into nothing.

Once her prey erased from plane of existence, the crimson bird silently disappears under the silver moon.

* * *

"That...was...What was that?"

Kiba Yuuto is the first who break the silence with question.

He along with Rias and all her peerage right now stand dumbfounded in a park. They at this place because there's no summoning from Issei and that made Rias worried.

When they arrived, they found Issei lying on the ground alone. His clothes taintd with blood but he had no wound, someone must be heal him before they got here.

Rias then take Issei to his home without being seen by Issei's parent.

Rias ordered them to stay at park and look for something, ANYTHING suspicious while she take him home, she then teleported by magic circle and not too long from then she back again.

All we can found is a faint trace of holy power, whoever that person is he/she must be the one who healed Issei.

And then just Rias about to dismiss them, a powerful aura came out along with bright light on the sky.

All of them shocked by what they seen, especially Rias already read about legend of Phoenix. She read it when she try to find any loophole to nullify her engagement with Riser Phenex.

Phoenix, an extinct creature that never seen before but many believe about it existence. Especially Phenex clan who worship it.

Rias herself thought Phoenix might be exist, but...

She never. EVER thought she would seen the legendary creature with her own two eyes.

She can already imagine how three factions would react to this, and definitely the Phenex clan.

Rias can only groan imagining Riser's ego skyrocketed by multiply folds.

First, a massive holy aura within her school. Next is mysterious person who helped Issei. And now the appearance of legendary creature.

"Just what's going on with this day?"

* * *

Like everybody else, Naruto also watching everything with amazement. But different from others, he watch it clearly and from the beginning.

No enough words of praise can describe that event on the sky, it just super-duper AWESOME!

"So Milord can already use summon"

A familiar voice snap out Naruto from his trance, it was Mana. She already tended his wound with her healing magic by touching his back with her glowing hands.

"Then she..."

"Correct" The Oracle nodded "Just like me, she is your 'follower' and a trusted ally"

Then Naruto saw the phoenix who already turn smaller fly down at his direction, the bird became smaller and smaller as she near the ground.

Before the phoenix made contact with ground, her form changed into that of young girl as the flame disappear into prickles of fire.

Naruto stared at the girl until she suddenly said before look away with blush

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"huh?" As expected that made Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"If you keep staring at me like that..." Then she look at Naruto with impossible cute scowl expression. "I'll die in embarassment!"

'_...Is she angry or embarrassed?' _Naruto thought with sweatdrop. How can she switch personality that fast anyway, double personality?

'_Or rather, can you even die by embarrassment?' _Just as Naruto about to dismiss that as figure of speech, Mana said as almost like she know what he thinking.

"It was true, milord"

"What true?"

"She already died by embarrassment before, and not just once or twice". The maiden said as she recall when one day he walked in on them when they changing.

That was so embarrassing, while she immediately hide behind something Sera just stare at Naruto dumbfounded which mirrored by him.

Then suddenly her whole body turned red with steam came out from her body before she turned into ash...literally. Though she revived one minute later, doesn't change the fact that she is 'Die by embarassment'.

"...Anyway" Naruto coughed, gaining the phoenix girl's attention "I saved thanks to you, so thank you". He said earnestly.

"H,Hmph! I just doing something natural" she flowed her hair to back with her hand then crossed her arms in haughty manner to hide her embarrassment.

"It's not that I want you to thank me or something" She looked away with huff.

Naruto and Mana look at each other before both look at the huffing girl with amused smiles.

"W,What's that look for?! Are you two making fun of me?!"

"No" Naruto waved his hand "I just thinking that you're very interesting girl" Naruto said in pure honesty

With that, the breath of Immortal girl hitched. Her face color turned into impossible red.

* * *

"_You sure an interesting girl"_

"_...Do you mean I weird?" Sera said with monotone, right now she has 'kuudere' personality._

_When she die, she will reborn with her memories intact but different personality from before she died. It was her unique Phoenix only trait._

_She died often not because she weak, it was just Phoenix life-span is short. Once her life-span reach its end, she died by turned into ash._

_And from her ash she resurrected as another person, this cycle is Phoenix's only trait and will repeat over and over._

_There's one thing that never changed even if she reborn as different person entirely, her love and devotion toward her master. That alone would never ever change._

_Even now when she reborn without much emotion, she still attracted to him._

_Her master noticed the slightest hint sadness in her tone immediately shook his head frantically._

"_No no, I don't mean that. It's just..." Here he rubbing the back of his head awkwardly._

"_...Just...?" She wait in anticipation with emotionless face despite her heart pound hard._

_Naruto scratch his slight blushing cheek "No matter what personality you have, you can't stop for being cute"_

"_..."_

_She stare at him with blank face for a second that felt like eternity, then..._

_POOF!_

_She turned into ash...again._

* * *

"KYUUUN~~" The tsundere girl let out a cute noise before she passed out and became ash.

"WOAH!" Naruto can't help but to gasp "She really turned into ash".

"Don't worry Milord, this is usual thing for her" Mana reassured, she wonder how many times she died like this. "Just give her a few moment and she will be back".

Trusting Mana's words, Naruto look at the rubble of ash for a full minute when it start to burning. The flame morphed into a girl's figure, not too long the figure turned into human-like as the flame died down.

Naruto stared at the girl, she didn't change appearance-wise but her aura is changed. Then she said with different way of talking.

"Please forgive my rudeness for my late introduction, Master. My name is Sera Phoenix, I'm glad I able to serve you again". She grip the bottom parts of her skirt and lifted it slightly as she bowed with elegant manner.

"..." Even though he already been told, it still mind-blowing to know she can changed into different person entirely.

'_To think she can changed from Tsundere into Yamato Nadesiko of all things in matter of minute.'_

Yamato Nadesiko is almost exact opposite of Tsundere, and she turn from one into another without faking it. Yep, definitely interesting.

"You will get used to this soon Milord" Mana said as she tap his shoulder gently.

* * *

**In case you didn't know, Yamato Nadesiko is a nickname for Japan's ideal woman. You can see the detail in wiki if you interested.**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4: Learn from defeat

**Howdy all!**

**First thing first I have two things I needs to apologize to you all.**

**First is my late update, one of my favorite game series released in English so I kind of got hooked playing it :3. Well, though thanks to that I got inspiration for this story about Naruto's weapon, it's never came out within Naruto fanfic before (at least not from what I already reads before).**

**Second, I and my BETA break out our contract since we both taking too long. I hope you can bare with the grammars (again).**

**Another thing, the result of poll is...troubling. 49 voters with 25 yes and 24 no. yes won barely so I decided to take middle road. I will only add 2 and no more girls from DxD into Naruto's harem, the girls already in relationship is out, also Issei's harem is off is on his own side.**

**Regardless what race the girls is, they would be the one who join Naruto's side, not other way around.**

**The valkyries stay at their standard form, though they can transform into HYPER form for temporaly power boost (kind of like balance breaker).**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Explaination/Learning from defeat**

* * *

The video that record the event can be seen in all kind of screens at that same night in every realm. Human, heaven, hell, valhalla, and underworld. In human world it just count as unusual phenomena but in another realms it is different matter entirely.

The news about Phoenix's appearance spread like wildfire. Every media busy competing with each others to gain better scoop.

The topic about legendary immortal bird immediately became the most popular topic and appears in every newspaper's front page which released at that same night.

The devils cried in joy, why? Because they has legendary creature on par with two heavenly dragons (or maybe more) is on their side.

Though the only ones who think like that are mostly civilians who has only a very little knowledge, just because Phenex clan who had ties with Phoenix are devil they think Phoenix also devil.

How wrong they are.

The devils higher-up hold emergency meeting, of course the four Maou also present.

"I say, we should capture it and seal it into a Sacred Gear quickly before Heaven or Grigori took a fast one on us".

"Are you sure we able to do that? We not talking about lesser creature here"

"And if we fail, we would be the side who receive it wrath".

It's no wonder some of them got desperate. No one who knows about supernatural don't know about Phoenix's revival, they must be thinking how to react just like what devils doing right now.

The three faction as of now in a truce with equal power balance, even though the truce only tied with thin rope no one foolish enough to attack another side.

The answer is simple, the winner would be the third party who will crush the two exhausted factions.

And therefore, the truce never broken. But the situation changed by Phoenix's existence.

If they can make Phoenix take their side then the power balance will turned in their favor by landslide.

The meeting took two hours, give and take few minutes. After lots of ideas and objections they agreed into one conclusion.

* * *

That night, at Naruto's home.

Three figure sit in living room, Mana, Sera, and Naruto who already changed into different clothes.

On the table there's three cups of warm tea and a single teapot.

"Well then" Sera said, starting the conversation "Mana-san already tell me how far she explain the situation to you, master".

Mana and Sera share a brief exchange glance before both turned at Naruto.

"Now both of us will tell you about the rest, you have the right to know as our master".

With that, Sera started her explanation with Mana sometimes add her two cents.

Celestial Realm, it was the name of place they came from. Heroes, myths, fairy-tales, objects, goddess. Everything that has legendary back-story in the world manifest itself into Celestial Realm in the form of female as a valkyrie even if their counterpart are male.

Different from those Valkyries who living in valhalla as a light being, the valkyries in Celestial Realm not limited to light being alone.

They divided into four categories. Passion (Red), Cool (Blue), Light (White), and Dark (Black).

Each valkyries given specific category depend on their personality or elemental affinity.

[Passion] for those who had strong-willed and passionate personality, their element are fire and also they also the best hitter in group.

[Cool] for those who calm and collected. They hard to be shaken by unexpected situation, their element are Ice, their group has many buff and de-buffer to gain advantage from enemies.

[Light] for those who pure, divine, or majestic being, their element are like their group name, Light. They expert in healing spells, medic for everyone.

[Dark] for those who demonic, evil, or just had plain dark personality, their element obviously Dark. A group who specialist in one-hit-kill.

Though not everything above is absolute, just because they include in [Passion] doesn't mean they can't heal, though not as good as [Light] some of them can heal too like Sera for example, she's a [Passion] but she still can heal Naruto.

Next is about group' strength and weakness.

Celestial Realm's valkyries who included in certain category is weak against their opposite category but at same time they also strong against it.

[Passion] (Fire) take more damage from [Cool] (Ice) attack but at same time time they dealt more damage if they hit them. The same principle also apply to [Light] and [Dark].

Valkyries in specific category took less damage from their own category and took/dealt neutral damage from/toward category outside their own and opposite category.

For example [Passion] dealt/took less damage from/toward another [Passion] and neutral damage from/toward [Light] and [Dark].

Only four elements matter for Celestial Realm's valkyries. Fire, water/Ice, light, and dark. Outside of those four will be treated as neutral. Like wind or thunder elements that exist in their current world.

The last is about Naruto's role as the ruler of Celestial Realm.

The valkyries who live inside his castle which (from what Sera told him) he named it [Konoha] is bound to him just like he bound to them.

He can sense if even one of them is in danger and they all can sense if he's in danger. Also they can use telepathy as long as their distance not too far away.

He summoned into Celestial Realm to stop some valkyries who went berserk and seek to destroy Celestial Realm.

After spending lots of time, he finally reached the core of problem that lies deep within a certain tower that filled with malice.

Naruto, along his comrades who grown so big in the past years finally saw their real enemy. It's not an individual or living being. It was some sort of unknown round sphere that leaked miasma.

This is where Sera and Mana stopped, their memories at that time is blurry. After they inhaled the miasma, they don't remember what happened after.

The next thing they saw is a broken sphere and Naruto's ragged clothes and wounded figure that started to become transparent and his legs already dissipates into particles of lights.

That was what Mana's meant when she said he fell in the battle.

The talk goes until midnight, and because there's some many topics included Naruto forgot to ask something important.

If he reincarnated into this world not by coincidence then, just what is his role in this role?

* * *

Naruto walked toward his school on the next morning, though now he's alone. No Mana and Sera following him in their spirit forms.

The reason is simple, yesterday Mana told him that there's some devils in his school which shocked him a bit.

Since he already been told about supernatural world and saw it himself, he didn't surprise too much about supernatural being near him, but he didn't expect the devils attend human school.

No wonder he felt someone's eye watching him yesterday, devils in this world is considered dark being and most likely they sensitive with light aura that Mana released.

So he told Mana and Sera to watch home for now until they can suppress their aura perfectly, though both want to retort they know it's not good for Naruto if he constantly watched by devils or worse, they treated if as threat.

So for now both girls try their best to control their power, the faster they learned the faster they can near their master after all. Not that they said it loud.

"You saw it last night, right?"

"yes, it's so beautiful isn't it"

"You told me about it"

On the street to the school Naruto heard many talked about last night.

The event about last night immediately become topic everywhere, not that it's unexpected. After all he also would wonder about it if he didn't know.

"A mysterious phenomena on the sky" is what written on almost newspaper's front page with blurry image attached on it.

The phoenix sure now how to make a debut, speaking of the Phoenix.

Naruto pull out a scrap of paper from his pocket, it was something given to him by Sera. There written...

"_No staring for more than ten seconds (three seconds if matching eyes)_

_No sudden approach or touching_

_Make sure to knock before enter bathroom"_

As long as he obey this rules, then Sera won't die too often. That's what she said anyway.

Well, Naruto doesn't want to make her die either so he won't do any of those above to the best of his ability.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A certain person cackled loudly inside luxury mansion in underworld.

That person is Riser Phenex, the third son from Phenex clan. The reason for his good mood is a newspaper lying on his bed.

Once he read it, he snicker then turned into dark chuckle then finally a full blown laughter. Of course he already informed about their god, Phoenix appearance last night.

But his good mood still isn't extinguished until morning, even more when he read the morning newspaper.

"You really unlucky huh, Rias?"

He sneered as he looking at the paper, he knew Rias not VERY happy for their engagement and always try to find loophole to escape it but found nothing.

And now this happen, with Phoenix's appearance the Phenex family automatically gain even more prestige, for proof he saw lots of reporters gathering in front of his house ever since before sunrise, it's official that Rias' chance to annul their engagement changed from slim into next to zero.

"Looks like even Phoenix-sama also give us his blessing"

He smiled mockingly at Rias' picture in his hand.

* * *

After usual morning ritual, Naruto headed toward his classroom. On the way he saw Issei argued with his two companions which is rare.

Since it looks important so he eavesdrop...okay maybe half of it just because he curious, happy now?

It seems like Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember anything about Issei's 'girlfriend', It's not surprising actually. That fallen angel must be erased the memories about her from normal people's brain, though it not work for him as he isn't normal. Not anymore...or more like he never normal to begin with.

After all he is Immortal.

The moment Mana appears in this world he ceased being a normal, he regain his Immortality from his previous life.

Immortality is something he can regain automatically by make contact with one of valkyrie while the other two, strength and memories won't came back that easily.

Did he feel despair when he know he became an Immortal?

Yes...Is the answer IF he know about it a month, no a week ago but he didn't feel that because Sera and Mana also Immortal just like him.

To Naruto, Immortality would only be a curse instead of blessing if he had to watch all the people he know grow old and die while he didn't change.

But if he has companions then that curse will be gone, just like what happen to him now.

Once Issei had enough, he leave them with frustrated grumble. And that's the signal for Naruto to leave and continue his way.

Naruto can feel he being watched even right now as he ate his lunch in cafetaria, he actually already noticed it the moment he enter his classroom and not stopping even in middle of lecture.

'_Must be someone's familiar'_

The Ruler of Celestial Realm thought as he munched his yakisoba bread, that bread actually rare, only 50 of them served in each day with over 500 students here.

But for Naruto he can obtain it everyday if he want, for some reason when he intend to get in line everyone in front of him just open the road, like sea split itself into two to let Moses walk.

They doing it with smile, though some of them cried anime-style. Naruto just walk by the road they created, of course he thanked them first. Naruto always accept people's kindness because he had a policy...

'It's not shame to accept people kindness but it is if you can't return it'

Naruto doesn't know any other way to return their kindness except by protect them, therefore Naruto didn't mind if he bleed as long as he can protect their feet from tiny thorns.

Speaking of kindness, even now they let him have some privacy by stay away 5 diameters away from him. Exclude one person.

The first year in front of him is always called him 'Aniki' which he didn't mind, he actually wanted to know how it feel to have a sibling.

He might not too strong in fight but he very skilled in gathering information, if there's some sort of problem he would report to him early. Thanks to that Naruto can resolved the problem before it became big, it usually involved with yankee business.

And it not only limited to Tokyo.

Some gangs even came from another city, for example Gunma, Chiba, etc...Their business mostly same, to pick a fight.

If is something like that then Naruto always agree with one condition, he pick the time and place which all of them agree.

For one-on-one fight Naruto choose a place that allowed them to fight like underground arena, if the challengers more than seven, he will suggest tournament instead.

For a gang wars then the place is beach that far from public area.

The time always same, midnight before holiday. He will be the one that get yelled by student council if many of them skip school because of sleepover after all.

Fortunately this time it just usual report, no problem for now. He prefer thing stay this way for a while because he also needs to sort out his mind.

He know that he can't get back to usual lifestyle now that he knew and involved with supernatural world.

He needs to become stronger, stronger than this. He might be able to handle hundred small-fries but he almost died just by a single fallen angel and he would be if Sera didn't intervene.

The girls told him that he is the King, if so he wanted to be a king that able to stand in front or beside them, not behind.

He hate to be protected just because he 'can't win'.

As usual, Naruto only headed home at night after he finish his part-time job. It's not that he needs money that much, he just like to move his body. The money is bonus.

Naruto walked on the dark street, only illuminated with small lamps and moonlight. He might look like walked leisurely but his sense soared to catch any sign of danger.

Ever since the incident with Dohnaseek, Naruto always on high alert especially if he alone in place that hide from people's eyes.

Who know he might get ambushed by another fallen angel or someone else, right?

"And it seems like I was right, after all"

Naruto stopped as he looked over his shoulder.

Standing atop of streetlamp is one figure of woman with BDSM clothes with black angel wings on her back.

"Good evening, It's nice night to die isn't it. Fake Saint?"

The cloud that hide the moon blown by the wind and revealed the fallen angel's face. It was the same fallen angel who attemp to kill Issei back then.

"Unfortunately for you, I have no intention to die now that my life started to get interesting..." Naruto let his school bag fall on the ground "And there's people waiting for me".

"Don't worry, since I so in good mood tonight..." The black-winged angel increase her aura as she produce twin spears of light in both hand "...I make sure to sent you to your home, as a corpse that is".

* * *

Bad mood is an understatement to picture Raynare right now, she outright to just vent all her rage and frustration in middle of city right now.

First, Issei didn't die just like she wanted, next Dohnaseek died, killed by the FUCKING-GODDAMN Phoenix. From what Kalawarner's report the Phoenix already pissed off at him before they came, she don't know the reason though.

And last, her last subordinate goes mental. Miltett can't stand near fire, even a fire candle enough to make her tremble uncontrollable. She shakily mutter "It staring at me, it staring at me..." over and over while hugging her shivering body.

Now at this moment she still locked herself inside her dark room without a single light.

And so, she wandered on the night sky to clear her head. And then she noticed someone foolishly walking alone in this hour.

"Maybe I get better if I kill him"

As she got closer, she remember the guy is the same guy from that night. The reason why she didn't land finishing blow to Issei.

But something different, there's no overwhelming aura around him anymore. Despite her mind know something strange but it overshadowed by the urge to revenge and frustration.

Raynare mood miraculously turned into great as she imagining what kind of face he make when she torture him.

And now, he dance for her.

She continously throwing spear after spear which he dodged barely.

"AHAHAHA, what's wrong? You won't able to win if what you can do is only dancing like clown, though I admit you have a talent for that" She said mockingly. Raynare right now standing atop of streetlamp that have around 3 meters above ground, there's no way he can reach her, human can't fly after all.

Naruto, despite being showered by spears and provocations he still keep his silence as he dodge them all.

This exchange continue for a while until Raynare clicked her tongue in irritation, at first it was amusing seeing he dance but now it is irritating since he dodge them all.

'_This fool must be very lucky, even though barely, he able to dodge all my attacks'_

Unknowingly to Raynare, Naruto didn't dodge them by hair-breath. He dodge them all with minimize movement.

His encounter with Dohnaseek tell Naruto one face, it was just one simple fact but once Naruto known it he able to dodge those spears like this.

_Fallen angel can throw spear of light faster than bullet_

Naruto able to see bullet that fired from gun with naked eye, as long as he know the object thrown at him slower or faster than bullet, he can act accordingly.

And one more thing that Raynare didn't noticed.

Naruto didn't just dodge, he observe her. Her pattern, sign, habits, direction, before she attack already gripped by him. And now...

"One, two,...THREE!"

Naruto dashed, not toward the streetlamp Raynare standing at but to the wall opposite it.

He ran in zig-zag, evade the spear raining at him.

The spears only impaled the concrete ground while Naruto ran not reducing his speed, almost like he intend to smash himself at the wall.

Once he near the wall, he jumped at it. Defying law of gravity, Naruto ran on the wall. From his sleeve came out something which he throw at the unexpecting fallen angel.

STAB!

Raynare grunt in pain as she feel a sense of pain on her abdomen, before she can check what it is another one launched at her.

"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!"

She able to parried it with her light spear, the object throwed at her flipped on the air.

'_A ballpoint?'_

The said ballpoint immediately split into two courtesy of Naruto who throwing another ballpoint at it.

The destroyed ballpoint leaked it black blood and color Raynare world with black.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! HOW DARE YOU?!"

Raynare shouted in agony as the ink invade her eyes, she used one of her hand to rub her eyes and another one to throw spear randomly.

This is what Naruto wanted, when he exactly on the opposite of her position he jumped. By using the wall as launcher he fly toward the unsuspecting fallen angel.

Naruto position one of his leg upward to the sky, forming an aerial axe kick.

With extreme speed he lower his leg and send the fallen angel crashed to the ground with a boom.

Raynare feel pain all over her body, how can a human can hit that hard?

Naruto observe the crow with broken wings crawled on the ground from atop streetlamp, the situation reversed.

She try to stand up but then a needle like thing pierced her right waist, she immediately lost the feeling of her right leg.

'_So fallen angel's body also same like human' _Naruto thought. Now he know they can also goes numb if their nerve hit just like human.

"YOU BASTARD!...UGH!"

Raynare roared as she throw light spear toward Naruto with her limited vision but immediately two ballpoints hit her nerves and render both her arms useless.

Naruto tilt his head to evade the spear as he observe Raynare's wound.

'_Why am I not surprised she had regenerative ability? Though...' _Most of her wound already closed except the places he hit with ballpoints.

'_It seems like the regeneration can't close the wound if something prevent them to closing it'_

"For the safe measure" Naruto once again launched a ballpoint from between his finger, and this time it numbed the fallen angel's left leg.

With both her arms and legs disabled, Raynare used her last emergency escape.

She bit her tongue and secretly draw a small magic circle on the ground that especially made for her to teleport inside her hideout.

When the seal done, a big magic circle appears beneath her and her body starting to disappears.

With one last glare she look at Naruto with hatred.

"I won't forget this humiliation, I will kill you no matter where you go I will find you. REMEMBER THAT!"

With that statement she disappears, leaving Naruto alone with ruined street.

"So she smart enough to at least prepare emergency escape".

Naruto pick-up his bag that has a hole courtesy of Raynare with a sigh. He of course slightly disheartened allowing her to escape but there's also slight sense of accomplishment.

Not like his first encounter with fallen angel that almost killed him, on the second encounter he able to survive a fallen angel assault. though...

Naruto glanced at his shoulder that had wound because grazed by one of light spear, he needs to train harder.

This is the first step.

* * *

**I would be appreciated if you point out my mistakes, in form of grammars or names. Like someone point out about 'Yamato Nadeshiko' which I typo 'Yamato Nadesico**

**'R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5: Calm before Storm

**Howdy Guys (and Girls if there's any) XD**

**It's been a while huh? (two month I think). In all truth it was just a week ago I can touch my PC again, reason? well maybe PS3 that my friend lend it to me while he goes abroad play major factor :3**

**Anyway I decided to cut the length of each chapter in exchange to post new chapters faster. Also Thanks for Koko-yarou's suggestion I found the nice and simple site for correcting the grammars, hope this can at least slightly more readable.**

**The two DxD girls in Naruto harem are Serafall and Kuroka. While many ask for Gabriel but I had to refuse, Gabriel already exist in VC verse so it's hard for me to write about that.**

**P.S: I might change two into three ONLY if the third are Koneko (I have things for sisters harem :3) But oh well, let's see how thing goes for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto's new daily life/Calm before storm**

* * *

Before the sun even show itself, one figure running through the darkness with only street lamps brighten his path.

He carrying two large sized long bag on his other side.

The sight stopped for a moment when he unzipped the bag, he took a deep breath before he starts running again.

He ran right in middle of the road while he toss the thing inside the bag into every house's mileposts with extreme accuracy without looking because he already get used to it.

"Today you also early as always, Naruto"

A friendly looking middle-aged man greets our favorite reincarnated ninja as he took the newspaper from mailbox.

"Ohayou Ojii-San! It's unusual for you to get up early, did you sleep on the couch last night?" Naruto said jokingly without stop running, he smirked when he saw the man shocked expression then grumbled under his breath. It seems like his wild guess bull's eye.

This is Naruto morning routine, making money in morning jog, why not?

He already gets used to wake up early and doing his job, he already gets used to taking a shower after he is done, and he already gets used to take a little nap after that.

But today morning is a little, no scratch that. Is very different.

After the job is done, Naruto as usual lie down in my bed after took a short shower, his eyelids immediately felt heavy like there's a switch that can control it and then fell into blissful darkness, waiting to awoken by the sunlight.

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

After a while, the bright sunshine on my eyelids sets my optic nerve on.

"Ohayou, Master. It's morning."

"Milord, it's morning. Please wake up."

Sweet scents, sweet voices, and soft sensations. I shivered when breaths faintly touching my skin.

Hmm? What's this very pleasant wake up call...?

I streched my arm to turn off the alarm.

Squish.

"Ahn."

I touched a strangely soft switch, since when the switch is this soft and what's that sound just now...?

"Come on, master. Stop goofing around with Mana and wake up already."

I felt my cheek being pinched but it didn't hurt.

Though it didn't hurt but it's enough to cleared out my mind.

"Mmmm..."

I slowly opened my eyes.

Then I saw two beautiful girls beside my bed, peering closely at my face.

"...What are you doing?"

"What are we doing?...well" The girl with white hair looking playfully at her companion.

"We woke up before you, so we were decided to watching your sleeping face."

"That's right, your sleeping face is so cute. Milord"

What a pair, they just like sisters. Wait, they ARE sisters.

Their marvelous smiles and beautiful voices almost made me smile.

"...I see. NO! That's not it. Why are you sleeping here in the first place?"

Both of them looking at me with weird face before they softly laughed like fairies.

"What do you mean? We always sleep together."

"That's right, master. You such a sleepyhead." She poked my cheek as she spoke.

"Ah Sera, that's not fair. I also want that." Mana poked my other cheek, trying to compete with her sister.

They poked my cheeks with their soft fingertips. The older sister (Mana) poked gently, the younger sister (Sera) poked mischievously.

"..."

Alright, what's this strange situation? We always sleep together? Who does? The three of us? Why I can't remember?

As I contemplate, Mana puffed her cheeks with pout.

"Geez, how long you intend to stay half-asleep, Milord? You're such a sleepyhead."

"You say it! a naughty, Sleepyhead such as master needs to be punished, right?"

As she said that, Sera closed her eyes and she slowly brought her face closer to mine.

"Then I also punish him." The older immediately mimicked her sister.

"..."

Conclusion, this must be a dream. No way something too good to be true like this is real.

Well, who cares? There two beautiful girls in front of me and our faces are so close, I can practically felt their warm, sweet breaths on my face.

Since this is dream, There's no needs to be embarassed nor afraid of. I am Invisible here, no I AM a God!.

You should never refuse the meal set in front of you, I'll thankfully bite into delicious situation.

"Itadakimasu!"

DUG!

My dream ended with a hard kiss, the sensation of something cold and flat on my lips. The force is enough to make me snap my eyes open and the first thing I saw is my traitor alarm clock beside me which it's original post should be above me.

* * *

(**3rd person POV)**

"I wonder if perverts are actually contagious?" "HM? You say something, Master?" "No, nothing. Just had a strange dream."

After spending fifteen minutes rolling around frantically in bed while cursing Jiraiya for infected his perverts at him finally Naruto able to calm down.

It's just the second night after he live with the girls and he already had that kind dream, seriously?

Right now Naruto and Sera chatted about something from the Celestial Realm while fixing the table and Mona prepared breakfast in kitchen.

"Hmm, it still needs something else" Mana muttered with a thoughtful expression after she lick the ladle. "Maybe a soy sauce."

Mona added a little soy sauce into the pot to adjust the taste, she scooped another to ladle to taste it.

"hmm, this is good, " she said with satisfaction. Just from this anyone can tell she enjoys cooking so much.

"Okay, it's done" Mona turned off the stove and that's the cue for everyone to fill their seats.

* * *

Rias Gremory is in middle frustration right now, one of the women called 'Kuou Two Great Onee-sama' because of her looks and personality sighed heavily. She was a tall, green-eyed woman with her crimson hair which earned her another name 'Crimson Ruin Princess'.

Everyone in the room is her whole peerage. The one who poured tea is her [Queen], Himejima Akeno. Another 'Kuou Two Great Onee-sama' along with Rias, she has beautiful black hair and a pair of purple eyes, she also teenager just like Rias. Her outer persona is that of 'Yamato Nadeshiko' while she actually into S&amp;M which she inherit from her late mother. She often using lightning based magic in a fight, earned her the title of 'Priestess of Lightning'.

The one who eating sweets is her [Rook], Toujou Koneko. A short, white-haired and hazel-eyed girl, the mascot (Loli) of ORC (Occult Research Club). She was one of two remaining rare existence variation of Nekomata, Nekoshou which the another one is her own blood sister. Her sister, Kuroka is the wanted criminal that flee from underworld after she killed her own master when she went insane by using Senjutsu. Leaving Nekomata's race hunted because the fear one of them would do the same deed like her Kuroka. Koneko saved by Rias's brother, Sirzech Lucifer who one of great Satan by making her into Rias's [Rook].

Next is her [Knight] who sit with graceful (poker) smile plastered on his face, Kiba Yuuto, Kuou charming prince who adored by girls and envied by the boys. He is the sole survivor of 'Holy Sword Project', an illegal experiment conducted by the church to create compatible wielders for Excalibur fragments. The project ended with failure and the test subjects were to be killed, with his comrade's sacrifice Yuuto able to escape alone and then found by Rias in near-death state. Rias made him her servant ever since. Yuuto is a swordsman who possesses a Sacred Gear 'Sword Birth' that allowed him to mass produce demonic swords. Even though never showed it, he held unmeasurable hatred toward Holy Sword especially Excalibur that he blame are the reason his comrades' death.

Rias newest member is Hyoudou Issei, an infamous pervert thorough school but have (Unfortunately no one noticed) a strong sense of comradeship. He took all Rias' [Pawn] pieces to reincarnate him into a devil. Rias approach Issei after he calms enough to sort out his mind after almost being killed by his Ex-Girlfriend, Amano Yuuma or Raynare. Though he hesitated at first it was blown away once Rias mentioned devils can have a harem which instantly make him eager to sign the deal.

Now then back to the topic why Rias in this condition. Riser even more assertive in his action to haste the marriage between them by using legendary Phoenix's name as an excuse, the worse is she don't have a word to counter might be just pure coincidence Phoenix appears at this time, near their arranged marriage, but no matter what it doesn't change the power behind Riser's words. The appearance of Phoenix is boosted Phenex family name by large margin, after all the mighty creature that represent them is actually exist. Some even says that Phoenix stand above Heavenly Dragons and just below Great Red and Ophis in strength, that just rumour though.

IF she somehow able to nullify her engagement, there high risk that she and her family's public image would take a heavy was on her mind ever since Phoenix appears.

Now she leaned at her chair after she finish scolding Issei for unknowingly approach enemy's territory, the church. Issei said he meets a lost nun and can't help but to help her by guiding her to the church.

Rias knew about Issei's personality so she won't blame him that much but still needs to warn him once again about his identity as devil that is the enemy of the church. They won't give a single thought before annihilate him the moment he enters their sights.

* * *

Another peaceful day ends as the last bell shouldered his bag and lightly stepped out from the back of the to everyone, including familiar that watching him, there're two invisible presences following him. Yes, it was Sera Phoenix and Mona Oracle. Both mastered hiding their presence in a just single fortnight by sheer effort and will since their lives already more than enough to learn it. As he exits the school gate, Naruto suddenly remembers that he hardly had any food left at home.

Naruto headed toward mini-market, he walked further in passed the perishable items corner. For the time being he immediately buy his indispensable ally, Ramen...a lot of them."This, this, and this...oh? this one is the first time I saw it here, must be a new product"

"..."

"...mu"

As he was throwing things into the shopping basket, both his now visible companions glared at him with frown on their face. The familiars that watching them are '_disabled' _courtesy of Sera and now resting somewhere.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as he turned around when he felt two stares on his back.

"All that junk food is bad for your health"

"You have to think about keeping a good balanced diet" Both suddenly goes into 'Meddlesome girlfriend' mode.

"Ah, look Milord, there's a meat sale today."

Mana practically dragging him by arm as she speaking, she took extra large bag of meat.

"Here, you must eat more meat" She throw it into the shopping basket and instantly made it several times heavier.

"I thought you said about good balanced diet, isn't this more like meat deviating instead?"

"Don't worry, if you eat three times as many vegetables as meat you'll maintain perfect balance".

Sera's voice came from behind as she toss a lot, and lots vegetable into shopping bag which now already filled with girls' recommendation.

If this is a normal person, he would be stumbling right now by the weight of the shopping basket but not Naruto. He only stared at the shopping basket in his hand with an incredulous expression.

"Ah, that right. They were saying on the TV that slimy and sticky things are good for you. Thing like yams, ochra, jews mallow..."

"and don't forget natto"

It's not a bad feeling actually watching girls discussing dinner for you, rather, it's a luxury for a teenager like Naruto. Ever since they appear, the kitchen became Mana's territory as a house chef while cleaning is Sera's your information, it was they who brought about it. Naruto who can't reject people's kindness naturally agrees as he resolved to return the favor with... whenever they needs help.

* * *

Tweeet!

The sound of water boiled from pot resounding within Uzumaki's household kitchen at dinner, the three residents sat leisurely across the table.

"I'm glad there's nothing happened today" Sera said as Mana stand up to turn off the stove.

"That's why I told you that yesterday is just coincidence" After seeing their master came back from being attacked by another fallen angel, both Valkyries immediately always on high alert state outside. That fallen angel better goes into hiding because Sera in a mood to fry another crow.

"Better safe than sorry" Sera said something which he can't deny.

Naruto turned his face to the side, he saw a man who in the middle of cleaning the kitchen counter after she done turned off the stove. He then gives a sideways glance at Sera who sipped the tea with elegant manner like Yamato Nadeshiko she was.

Sera noticed the state and then used the cup in her hands to hide from her master's gaze.

"Ten second rule"

She said with neutral tone, though her cheeks are red either because of tea or something else. Naruto just rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ehehe... Whoops!"

Suddenly Sera's body tensed, she cease any movement for an instant.

"... again".

"another one?

Naruto asked which she nodded.

"This is the fourth times".

* * *

"We fail again, it's not responding to our summoning".

In a place that looks like basement many of high standing devils gathered, including the four mice themselves.

Sirzecht Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Fabian Asmodeus. Each has a strength to wipe one whole army alone and still had enough energy to do it again and again.

However, each also has their own quirks. However, each also has their own quirks. Sirzecht and Serafall are hardcore Sis-con who would level a city to the ground for their younger sisters, Ajuka are the mad scientist who holed himself within his lab and rarely comes out, and Falbium is the incarnation of sloth.

Now they gathered to perform special summoning ritual to (hopefully) summon the phoenix.

The summoning is similar to call it by using phone, whether it answer or not is within its freedom. They can't and won't use force summoning because they need a lot of energy to summon legendary creatures like Phoenix which they lacked and even more none of them dare to try it fears it's worth.

"Let's do it again, maybe this time Phoenix-some will respond" Said random devil.

"No, let's stop for today" One of Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub said. "Any further, it might get annoyed, let's not risk it".

The devils begrudgingly agreed, as much as they want to contact Phoenix sooner than any other faction they can't risk being it's shit list.

"So..." One childish maou with Mahou-Shoujo Cosplay tilted her head cutely at the silver haired maid. "No phoenix?" "... No" The maid answered with a barely concealed groan.

* * *

"What should we do? Keep ignoring them or...?"

Naruto puts his hand under his chin in thinking pose before he looked back at her.

"... Can you tell the exact location where they try to summon you?"

The phoenix in her human form nodded. "After this fourth attempt I can tell, their exact coordinate. As we thought before, It was from Hell".

Hell means a devil's faction. Devils from the story are described as hideous creature and humanity's enemy... but the devils in his School are far from what the books describe them as.

And this creates another question, if the devils isn't like what they're pictured then what proof heaven is as holy as they say?

Naruto pushes those thought to the back of his mind for now as he glanced at the full round bright moon through the window.

"Let's ignore it for now. We might as well prepared for our summoning."

Tonight, another family member will come.

* * *

**The girl who would appears already decided, The hint are: DARK caster with attire like a witch.**

**You get cookie if you can guess right XD**

**R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6: Laziest Witch

**Howdy XD!**

**First thing first I apologize for my grammars, I already get used reading English with grammatical problems so whether the writing I read has grammars problem or not I can't really saw the difference as I'm not a native English. (Since I can read my writing just fine I can't really correct it, sorry :p).**

**As for BETA, I won't search for one until I can really divide the time to writing this fic. You should be knew by now that I am easily distracted from this fic. (Get a BETA then made him/her waits for months is just plain rude in my case).**

**Since lots of reviews and PMs want Koneko in harem so I decided to do it, the DxD harem for Naruto is Serafall, Kuroka, Koneko. And that's final!**

**Conratulations for Notawriter003 &amp; Zerdragon you got it correct! You can have some cookies XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Interlude/Laziest Witch**

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto was a man who's done many great things, it already happened in his first life as Shinobi from Elemental Nation._

_As a Genin, the lowest rank of ninja, he already saves many countries, princess, and priestess. Naruto already possesses great charisma that able to turn formidable enemies into reliable allies, this talent of his that able to make people want to be a good person already showing when he was young._

_When he matured, he became a Hero of the people. Strong people admired and respected him for his valiant efforts, weak people saw him as an object of inspiration who show them the proof that even a dead last can become one of the most strongest Shinobi ever walk on earth._

_He became Hokage at age 25 when he in his prime and ruled for twenty years before retired. At age 59 Uzumaki Naruto, the eternal hero of the people released his last breath with a peaceful expression, surrounded by his friends and families._

_That's where the hero's tale supposed to end, however..._

_The tale of Uzumaki Naruto still far from end._

_The savior of Elemental Nation, the hero of humanity once again chosen to bear heavy responsibility as a ruler of Celestial Realm._

_Celestial Realm, despite it's majestic name it actually land of chaos. Before Naruto appears, Valkyries constantly invoke fighting... no, it's not exaggerating to be called wars instead, and it happens almost everyday._

_There's no winner in the wars in the remaining of the battlefield. Scorched land, bloodied river, polluted air. All in all, Celestial Realm was a world without law._

_No one show compassionate, no one trust another, no one bow their head to another. Clashing ideals, pride, and ego are the main reason for wars._

_That was The Celestial Realm before the appearance of Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

Naruto yawned as he climbs down stairs, the summoning took a lot of his energy and last night he immediately fell asleep as soon he hit the pillow.

Dressed in Kuou uniform he enters the living room and he saw Mana fixed breakfast in the kitchen and he also saw a few very tiny fireballs flying around, they are the special flame Sera deployed that its heat only enough to burn dust.

"Ohayou" Naruto greet them, which they return back. "Where is she?" Naruto looked around and didn't see the newest member.

"I think she still sleeping, considering who's we're talking about." Sera stated with a little bit of humor.

"I'm sorry Milord, can you wake her up? I can't leave this place" Mana said apologetically while gesturing toward kitchen counters with lots ingredients.

"No problem, leave it to me."

Naruto walked toward her room by climb down, yes climb down. She quota 'The less the sun the more I like', and so she stayed in the basement.

Naruto knocked the door one of the room and waited for a while, since there's no answer, he decided to enter, of course he not forget to excuse himself.

"Hello, are you there...?"

When he opens the door, it can only open halfway because there's something barricaded it. Though he still able to enter from the small opening by bending himself a little.

"..."

What he saw next are the spectacle that enough to silence him for a second.

Formerly, this room had nothing except junks since this room formerly a warehouse. He of course reluctant to let a family member stay in the shed, but because she insists that she prefer this place he finally relent.

And now...

The formerly warehouse filled with books, potions, creepy materials that some of them on the table while the rest scattered on the floor. In a short, this is a lab that often appears in the movie. And the source of light is produced by candle lights that emitted blue fire not helping either.

"First time I saw this kind of mad scientist's lab in real life." Naruto muttered as he poke an unknown object X, for your information the object let out strange voice when he do that.

The former Hokage walked carefully not to step on scattered objects, you never know what kind of effect those things have if they stepped on.

Naruto finally spotted a human-like figure on the couch. She sleeps on the couch while her big witch hat covered her face.

"If this is a normal human, they definitely hurt their health." Naruto sighed as he stares at the lightly snoring girl.

She dressed in black revealing witch attire, the clothes she wore were like underwear if he say so himself, it was only covered her chest and lower part and let her generous cleavage and belly button open. She also wore a reddish black cape and black knee-high socks.

Naruto eyes darted toward the ominous-looking object next to her, It was a long staff with spiral body structure and the head... or should he says heads are crafted with three-headed demon-like beast with horns and glowing eyes.

The staff that looks like will placed curses on you just by touching it are so tame in her hands. As expected from **'Witch of Evil Dragon, Azi Dahaka'**.

* * *

_Naruto is standing near the big glowing symbol in his room, Mana and Sera watching from sidelines because this something he needs to be done alone._

_The moon peeked through the window into a dark room, with the light from the runes and moon the room turned into bluish ethereal._

_Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind wander into an endless sea of souls, he felt a sensation that shook his soul. He thrust his hand toward the source and a bright light portal opened, he can see a silhouette on the other side of the portal._

_"I normally hate when other people interrupt my rest, but since it's you I think I can postpone my nap for a while."_

_Naruto opened his eyes and then he saw particles of dark light gathered at the center of the runes of the last particle enter, it released a burst of gentle darkness._

_After the darkness subsided, a figure of a woman can be seen standing in middle of runes that starting to fade._

_Her aura are reeking of darkness and yet it's not fell evil at all. Naruto's eyes met with purple-haired witch's amber eyes that only half-opened like she just awoke from sleep._

_Despite that, Naruto can tell she looks at him fondly in her own way. And that made him happy._

**_"You'll be back just as I thought, Goshujin."_**

* * *

After three minutes effort Naruto finally can wake her up. Damn, she sure can hold her breath, even in sleep.

The newest member ate the bread half-asleep, If not for her half-opened eyes Naruto would think she still sleeping because she even now still wobbled in her chair.

"Azzy, you need to eat rice too" Mana scolded.

"Chopsticks seem troublesome" She answered tiredly as she took another bite of her plain bread. Why plain? Because she said jam are troublesome.

"Let's just cut her some slack just for today, okay? I think she tired from traveling between dimension" Naruto try to calm Mana in her 'Mother mode'

"As expected from Goshujin, you sure know your stuff" The witch with permanent half-opened eyes said with a low voice.

"No can do, Milord. She gets carried away if you spoil her too much."

_'I don't think letting her have her way for a day is counted for spoiling too much'_ Naruto thought with Sweatdrop.

"In this case I agree with Mana, master. She already lazy from her core, spoiling her will only make her even lazier" Sera added, and did she just casually said insulting words without ill intention? Scary.

"If you two says it like that then I can't say no" Azi Dahaka said which made Mana smile "However, I only eat if Goshujin feed me." She said with a sly smile.

The Oracle and Phoenix's eyebrow twitched, Mana give Naruto TOO sweet smile. "See? This is what happens if you spoil her."

TUG! TUG!

Someone tugs his shirt, and he hasn't even needed to guess who's the culprit.

"Come on Goshujin, just for today. Please?" She is a Witch after all, sly and cunning are her traits.

* * *

After school, Naruto and his two invisible companions walked through school corridor. Azi Dahaka prefer to stay and laze around the house.

For some reason She really reminds Naruto with someone who he didn't even remember, strange feeling.

"UZUMAKI-SAN, WAIT!"

Naruto stopped and turn around, he saw his homeroom teacher ran at him. Naruto's reputation made students fear him and even teachers also wary of him, only two teachers who's not afraid to him, they are his homeroom teacher and the principal.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Naruto asked when his Sensei stopped to catch a breath in front of him.

"Sorry, Uzumaki-San. Can I ask you a favor to deliver this?" He handed Naruto a folder. "It's actually my job, but I need to go home now, so can I ask you?" "No problem, Sensei." It's not like he have something to do anyway.

"Thank you, I am counting on you." He immediately turns around and prepared to run.

"Wait, Sensei. You forgot to tell me where I should deliver this." Naruto stated, slightly amused that his sensei forgot about that.

"Ah, sorry." He said sheepishly. "Please deliver that to Occult Research Club".

* * *

**In case you don't know, Goshujin means master. Usually there's -sama in the last sentence but there's also people who don't use it, usually people with care-free personality.**

**The next Maiden will appears in two or three chapters, and she's sword-wielding maiden from COOL categorym**

**R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7: Fire & Flame

**Howdy XD!**

**There's nothing new to report so let's just skip to the story :D**

* * *

**Phenex &amp; Phoenix/Fire &amp; Flame**

* * *

_Never once even in his dream he will encounter something like this._

_He fell flat on the ground like gravity pressure hold him down, even just to turn his face upward took a great scale of effort. Sweat came out from his every fiber because of the overwhelm killing intent directed at him._

_He slowly look__s__ upward where the person no, someone that can release this kind of pressure can't be called a person anymore. She's a monster, and that 'monster' glaring at him with silent rage._

_For the first time ever since he was born, Riser Phenex afraid of fire._

* * *

"_Be careful, Milord. Those ORC members are all devils, we know next to nothing about them." _ Mana warned with a worried expression.

"_For their own good, I hope they won't do anything funny." _Ever since that fallen angel incident Sera became even more protective. She constantly on high alert state, even salesman stop coming anymore just by getting judging eye from her. Poor guy almost pisses his pants.

"_Maa, maa, from what I seen they're not the type that would suddenly attack us." _He doesn't know about any other devils, but at least ORC and student council members doesn't look evil at all.

"_I know, but don't let your guard down" _Sera stated sternly which Naruto smirked. "_Won't even dream about it."_

Naruto already experienced the consequence for let his guard down and he sure as hell won't let that happen for the second time especially when he about to step inside someone's territory.

* * *

**(Ise POV)**

"Buchou's problems? Maybe it has something to do with the Gremory household."Kiba told me that while we were walking towards the old school building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the club room along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Buchou was acting strange lately. Kiba also didn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"Kiba nodded at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know.

"I knew that asking about Buchou's problems would be rude, but I was involved in it last night. But I didn't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it would have caused an uproar if I did. So I will let it be. If there were things I could help her with, then I would.

When we arrived in front of the door, Kiba noticed something."...For me to realize this presence, only when I came here..."

Kiba made a serious face by having sharp eyes. Huh? What is it? I opened the door without any concerns. Inside the room were Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and the silver haired maid Grafia-san! She looked cool just like yesterday. Buchou had a very disturbed face. Akeno-san was smiling like usual but you could tell that she was serious. Koneko-chan was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly. She seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent, no one spoke a single word.

Kiba quietly said "This is bad", behind me. The three of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense this room was. Asia also felt uneasy so she held onto my shirt with a worried face. I patted her head to comfort her. Buchou spoke after looking at everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"Buchou rejected Grafia-san's offer with her hand.

"The truth is..."At the exact same moment Buchou spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. Huh...? Transportation? But all of the people from Gremory's are here. So is it a devil who serves the Gremory just like Grafia-san? After this I realized that my guess was way off of the correct answer, and I realized that I lacked knowledge as a devil. The symbol of the Gremory changed into another pattern on the magic circle. Huh!? What is this!? Wasn't this the Gremory's magic circle?

"...Phenex"

That's what Kiba, who was close to me, said. Phenex? Then it isn't a Gremory then! The light shined through the room and a person appeared from the magic were flames coming from the magic circle which ignited throughout the whole room. Hot! Sparks burnt my skin.

There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared."Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while."

The guy that appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He was handsome but he seemed more of the bad boy type. He had his hands inside his pockets. He looked like a gigolo. Or was he a gigolo-devil? His good looking face kind of pissed me off. If Kiba was the gentle type, then this guy was the wild type. The guy looked around the room, and then smirked after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you."

...My lovely Rias...? What kind of relationship does this guy have with Buchou? Buchou looked at him with her eyes half closed. She didn't seem like she was welcoming this guy. But the guy didn't seem to care and approached Buchou.

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a frivolous guy…... From which household is this devil from? Kiba said Phenex earlier….. The guy grabbed Buchou's arm. What a rude guy!

"…Let go of me, Raiser."Buchou shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice. Wow. She sounds really scary….. She's really pissed off!

The guy called Raiser was smirking and didn't seem to care about the fact that Buchou shook his hand off. Man, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm getting pissed. Then I spoke.

"Oi, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Do you think that's acceptable?"I said it clearly to him. When the guy looked at me, I could tell he was looking at me as if he was looking at some trash. Man, this guy is pissing me off even more!

"Huh? Who are you?"He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Buchou. He was definitely looking down on me. I could feel his hatred towards me. But I will say what I have to!

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the "Pawn", Hyodou Issei."I said it to him! I even told him my name! How's that gigolo-devil!

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay."

SLIP!

I slipped after he made a reaction showing he didn't care much about it. Gu…I felt a bit hurt by this reaction. So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"I mean, who the heck are you?"The guy seemed a bit surprised by my question."….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Ararara. Harsh like ..."The guy started laughing. Then Grafia-san came in.

"Hyodou Issei-sama."

"Ye...yes."

"This person is Raizer Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood top-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

Grafia-san explained to me about this guy. Ummmm, so he's a top-class devil from the Phenex household. So he holds a peerage then. Isn't Phoenix a fire bird or an immortal bird that appears in books and is called a legendary creature...? So there are things similar to it among the devils.

So why is a guy like that related to Buchou? A friend? Is he some childhood friend? But soon I found out the true reason which far surpassed my prediction.

"And he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory."

...Hm? Hu...husband...? The next heir...she's talking about Buchou right...?

"He is engaged to Rias ojou-sama."

... Huh? En...engageddddddd!?

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

I screamed because of the extreme truth. This guy was Rias buchou's fiancé.

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

"_As expected__,__ I can't enter with that kind atmosphere." _It seems like devils also had their own problem.

Naruto leaned next to the door, when he's about to knock the door he immediately senses tense air from beyond the door and became curious. So he eavesdrop just a little, just a little he swear.

"_I understand her feeling though, the man she engaged are less...favorable." _Mana said with troubled face.

"_To put it bluntly, the guy are an ass. Anyone who talk__s__ to me like that will get turned into cinders." _Sera scoffed.

"_Even me?" _Naruto asked with teasing manner. If she's not invisible, her blush would be noticeable for the world to see. _"...Except you"_

Naruto stifled a chuckle and Mana giggled from background.

"_SH, SHUT UP!" _The Phoenix shouted in embarassment and she unconsciously leaked her aura.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"..._sorry."_

"_Oh well" _Naruto gestured with his hand to tell her not to worry _"At least we don't need to wonder about choos__ing__ wheter enter or not."_

Naruto placed his hand on the handle and push the door open.

He immediately meets with every devils present's gaze. The ORC member looks surprised, Riser looks disgusted like he just saw a trash wander in, and Grayfia narrowed her eye.

"What's your business here?" Grayfia asked in monotone.

"I just came to deliver this" Naruto show them the folder "My homeroom Sensei asked me".

"Then why don't you enter immediately instead you choose to eavesdrop". The stern maid interrogates the former Hokage with calculating look and slightly release her killing intent which she surprised a little he's not affected though she didn't show it in her face.

"Like I can barge in with these kind of atmosphere" Naruto rolled his eyes. The ORC members gasped just how casually he dismissed Grayfia's, the ultimate queen's killing intent.

Mana looked at each person when her eyes stopped at Asia, she can fell how pure her soul is and unconsciously smiled. _'The devils might be not that evil if there's even devil like her'._

Sera herself shot Riser with calculating looks, there's something about him that bothers her. Though she immediately scowled at Grayfia while doing her best not to let out her aura, she didn't take kindly at someone who directed their killing intent at her master.

"Anyway". Naruto said as he placed the folder on the nearby table. "That's all my business here, so excuse me, sorry to interrupt."

Naruto turned around to the door.

"Wait..." Before the meeting started she already deploys a barrier that will prevent any human from approach this place. Just be able to pass the barrier are already enough proof that he is not a normal human.

However, before she can do anything else A big fireball fired from behind and hit the uninvited visitor's defenseless back.

"RISER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rias shouted at the culprit, everyone also looked at him and no one noticed a small mark of claw when Koneko unconsiciously tore the couch she sitting at.

"Clean the trash that wander into this room." He said casually. "No one going to miss one or two trash disappear anyway."

"Even so, Riser-sama. Your action is..." Grayfia's words stopped when a massive killing intent flooded the whole room. All devils but Grayfia who had difficulty just to stand grounded to the floor.

'_Wh, what is this pressure? And from where' _Then her eyes darted instinctly to the source. It was the place where Riser burned the man, the fire still doesn't dissappear but starting to fade.

"**You're right" **The fire dissipates and revealing an unharmed Naruto but there's a new presense in front of him.

'_Is this pressure is that girl's?' _Sweat rolling from Grayfia's forehead because of the killing intent and temperatures that raise drastically.

"**I'm sure no one will miss a trash like you" **She point her finger at downed Riser who can only look in horror.

Out of nowhere orb of fires appears beside her, then all of them gathered at the end of her finger forming a small compressed bright ball of plasma.

At this point, every devils already passed out except Grayfia who look at the mini sun with a horrified expression.

'_Cosmic fire manipulation?! There's someone who actually succesfully reach__es__ that level?!'_

Cosmic fire manipulation are the hardest in fire mastery, Many said that if there's someone who can master it, it would be from Phenex clan, however even after centuries passed those words never became reality.

It was impossible, to master cosmic fire is like to manipulate the sun itself. No one can do that, not even Phenex who had the greatest fire mastery among devils. And now the truth slapped Grayfia hard, she saw with her own eyes someone who can use the otherworldly flame with ease.

'_Did she intend to fire that thing? In this place?'_

She immediately snaps out and using her ice magic to form a defense wall. "STOP! Do you realize what you're doing?!"

For the first time Sera's eyes leave Riser and darted to Grayfia who suppress the flinch. It was almost like when she faced old Maous in her younger days, at that time she able to hold back her fear because her comrade with her but now she's alone.

"**Maid..." **An authority voice that won't forgive any interruption spoke.

"**While I understand your wariness toward my master, to threaten my master is a crime that I won't forgive." **At this point, the ball of plasma already in perfect form. The whole room brightened.

Time stopped for Grayfia, she can already see her death. If the girl fired that not even her strongest defense can hold it.

"...Sirzecth..." The strongest queen muttered her husband's name.

"...fuuuuh..."

"KYAN!"

Then instantly the killing intent disappears without trace along with the fires that vanished into thin air.

As for the girl, she also disappears with only a pile of ash replaced her form.

"I thought her current personality are Yamato Nadeshiko but that was definitely Yandere" Naruto muttered.

The relief makes Grayfia fell on her knee as the wall of ice she created melted into nothingness.

"Are you okay? Sorry about that, she is just being overprotective."

Grayfia stared at the young man incredulosly, being overprotective? She almost turned the school and her and everyone else into a giant bonfire just because of overprotective? Who would do...that? No, never mind, there's Sirzecth and Serafall who would nuke the whole country for scracth their sisters.

"who are you?" This young man in front of her are called with 'master' by that _girl. _You can't blame her for being very cautious of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kuou Academy Third year." Naruto stated evenly, earning annoyed glare from the ultimate queen.

"I am not asking that, what I ask is just WHO are you?" Grayfia asked again as she put more power into the word 'who'.

"I don't trust you enough to reveal that kind of information, though I can tell you this." Then Grayfia noticed his aura changed, it was almost like Grayfia in the presense of the king.

"We won't be your enemy, unless you or your kind desired it." After he said that, a burst of flame formed from the ash and the _she_ once again appears.

Grayfia immediately alerted and prepare to retaliate should she intend to finish what she just about to do. However, she then noticed there's something changed in her, that silent violent aura seems toned down a great deal.

"Please say I'm sorry to them" Naruto motioned toward the fainted devils. "My business in just to deliver that document, goodbye."

Naruto walked out from the room with the unknown girl following him before Grayfia can stop him.

Though the girl opens the door again cluck her head from the half-opened door. "By the way, please stop trying to summon me. It's kind of annoying." With that she close the door again.

Those words made Grayfia's brain stopped.

'_That Cosmic Fire manipulation, Rise from ash, and us tried to summon her?'_

"Don't tell me she's...The Phoenix?"

* * *

**You might be realize by now. Yes, I copy part of actual light novel into this chapter.**

**Here's the power comparison between Valkyrie Crusade and DxD universe:**

**SR level 50 = High Class Devils**

**HSR level 60 = Ultimate Class Devils**

**UR level 70 = Maou Class Devils/Seraph**

**HUR level 80 = Super Devil Class**

**Naruto (now) Level 40 = Low/Middle class Devils**

**Naruto (True) level 90 = Satan Lucifer/God of Bible**

**Naruto (Unleashed) level 100 = Great Red/Ophis**

**Since there's too many characters in VC so I will only add SR/HSR and UR/HUR characters. (even so, that still a lot XD)**

**also please remember that all of the valkyries are in their standard form, they can only goes HSR/HUR form for limited time.**

**R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter 8: Reaction

**Howdy all XD! I'M BACK!**

**First thing first there's something I needs to says here, I don't know how to wording it so I just write what's on my mind lately, so please don't feel offended because I mean no offense.**

**My grammars is suck, however my update routine even more suck. That's why I won't get BETA. Not to be sound arrogant or something but since this story has 50k hits I count my grammars at least readable since it (unexpectedly) can gather that many people.**

**Thank you for the suggestion but I intend to go with my own pace.**

**Well, that's all for my short rant. Now on review corners:**

**I don't know when I will update my other fic "Infinite Dream" however I planning to just rewrite it later once I got the whole idea planned.**

**GSR/GUR exist, I forgot to write it, sorry. Those evolution kind of unique, I won't reveal much but I can give you guys a hint, GSR/GUR is similar to Ulquiorra's second evolution (Bleach).**

**The power level in the last chapter is NOT absolute, they just tip of iceberg. Just like what Casuar says, some SR has UR power level and vice versa.**

**I won't include EVERY girls in VC because there's too much (even more they added new ones twice per month) I don't know how much they appears, it depend on my mood and inspiration XD.**

**Only Kuroka, Koneko, and Serafall will be added to Naruto's harem from DxD universe, sorry for Rias and Akeno's fans. I might add them in my another fic.**

**You can request which maiden should appears but remember also add your reason, I mean other than She's awesome, she's cute or something like that**

**And finally, Thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reaction/Action**

* * *

"Sorry to call all of you suddenly at this late of night, and I thank you for gathering at my sudden notice"

Underworld, the place of devils, midnight.

At certain places in the underworld, the leaders of devils such as clan head, elders, honorary members, and of course the four satans gathered.

They gathered because there's emergency meeting and they required to attend at this instant, the one who sent the notice is none other than one of four satans, Sirzecth Lucifer.

"What's wrong, Sirzecth? It's unusual for you to host an emergency meeting". Stated Ajuka Beelzebub, The Lucifer usually easy-going and carefree, but just from his solemn expression right now, Ajuka can already guess the content of this meeting is very important.

'moreover...' He glanced at Lord Phoenix who looked uncomfortable, his expression are a mix between anger and shame.

"I just get right to the point" Now that made everyone curious, Sirzecht Lucifer talk right to the point without his usual joke? Just what kind of news can make him act like that?

"Just today, I got bad news, worse news, and bad news". Sirzecth glanced at Grayfia who stand beside him, which she nodded and start to talk.

"I'm sure everyone here already knew about Riser Phenex-some engagement with Sirzecht-same little sister, Rias Gremory." Everyone nodded and that cue for Grayfia to continue.

"Today, Riser-Samoa visited Rias-same in the human world to talk about their engagement, however... something happened."

"Bad news, in the middle of their conversation (READ = Argument) a human overheard it..."

Grayfia put slightly meaningful tone with word 'human' which only a few noticed. Someone then interrupts.

"What's wrong with that? You can just erase that human memory, right?" He would say more if not for Sirzecht motioned with his hand for him to be quiet.

"Worse news" Grayfia continue, unfazed "Riser-some tried attacking that human with his fire..."

"It's just one human, nothing big" An elder snorted, still not understand what's the big deal when a human or two disappears.

"Tried" Ajuka stated. "That means it fails, right? What happen next?"

"Here's the worst news" Grayfia took a breath "That _human _protected by, what I assume is a Phoenix."

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Then all hell breaks loose.

"ULTIMATE QUEEN! EXPLAIN!" Command one of elders with authority which Grayfia stood unfazed and started to explain everything. About how her presence alone enough making high-class devils such as Rias and Riser passed out and also made her almost kneel, her mastery over cosmic fire manipulation, her knowing about the summoning, and about how she call the human that Riser tried to attack, Master.

"Now you understand why I hold this emergency meeting, right?" Sirzecht said as he look at each of their faces. "We might just antagonize a legendary mythical creature."

So much thought and conclusion to each devils at the gathering, however they're thought stopped at the same line.

Devil Faction is in a very deep shit.

* * *

After class over we can see Naruto still stay in his class which is rare, because he usually the first one leave the class after the teacher.

Instead, he sit on his chair and close his eyes while lean his cheek against his fist.

Not only him, but his classmates also stay, no one leaving instead they glued to their chairs. Naruto has his own personal reason while anyone other than he didn't dare to leave before their Banchou.

Of course, it's not an order or something, it's kind like this class special unwritten rule.

'Finally, huh?' Naruto opens his eyes as he felt the supernatural presence in front of his classroom's door.

KRAAK!

"Excuse me, did Uzumaki-San... here?" The one who opens the door is Kiba Yuuto, the school Prince. He had a strange expression seeing the class still full despite the bell already chimed like, five minutes ago?

At first he waited at school gate, but since the person he waits not to come, he came to his class and here we are.

"Ki-Kiba-kun...KYAAAH" cue Kiba's fangirls scream.

KRAAK!

Thought it cut short when Naruto stand from his seat.

Outwardly Kiba still smiling, but he actually very shocked inside.

'He, He can shut them down easily. HOW?! WHAT'S THE TRICK?!' Kiba already tried everyway to disperse them even using his last resort by acting cold, but it backfired, rather than disappointed they become even more motivated to the point stalking him outside the school.

Kiba shivered, remembering when they start mumbling something that's not very good for his chastity.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" That snapped out Kiba from his journey to the unpleasant memory lane.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you are waiting here" Kiba apologized with his trademark smile.

"You don't need to apologize, it's not like we promised each other. Let's go" Naruto walked out of classroom followed by Kiba.

...

...

...

"...UzumakixKiba...That's...HOT!"

And then the class filled with kyakya ufufu from yaoi fangirls.

"Who's the seme? The uke?"

"What are you talking about it's clear that Uzumaki-san is the seme!"

"No! We don't know that, there's a chance that Uzumaki-san have fetish for being _pierced"_

"Uzumaki as uke and Kiba-kun as uke, I...don't think I can take it." Fangirl A said before she fainted in her own pool of blood.

However the scene didn't over because of that instead it became even more chaotic.

While this pandemonium happens, the boys rounded inside corner shaking like leaves.

"Daddy, save me."

SHIVERS!

On the way to Occult Research Club, Naruto and Kiba shivered simultaneously.

* * *

"Buchou, I brought him" Kiba said as he knocked the door.

"Good work, bring him in." Came a voice from inside.

Kiba opens the door and beckoned Naruto to enter first.

Naruto looks at the resident within the room, he has seen them yesterday, but since that whole event happened, he didn't even have time to have a good look of them.

Rias Gremory who sat in Buchou's seat, standing next to her is Himejima Akeno, behind him is Kiba Yuuto, the one who sat on the sofa are Toujou Koneko, Asia Argento, and Hyoudou Issei.

'Two great ladies, prince charming, school's mascot, cute transfer student, and one of the perverted trio' In a way everyone here except him (yeah right) has the moniker of their own, though in Issei's case isn't exactly positive.

"This room really reminds me of Loki-son's room."

"She really loves this kind of dark majestic room, after all."

"Welcome to our clubroom, Uzumaki-San. Please sit down." Rias said as she motioned her hand to the sofa.

Naruto walked toward the sofa, he didn't surprise when he saw Issei flinched slightly because most of people always do that.

'Did I really that scary?'

However, what came next is kind of surprise him, though he didn't show it on his face. Koneko moved away a bit from her seat and then tap the place she just sat motioned him to sit down next to her. She does all of that with her usual stoic face.

'Well, that's new'

Unknown to Naruto, the ones who think that isn't just him. Rias is the one who noticed the most about Koneko's unusual behaviour, she decided to file it for later.

"Uzumaki-San" Rias started "You already knew about the existence of the supernatural, right?" It's not a question, more like confirmation.

Well, after all of that happened, saying NO isn't really believable. So that's why Naruto answers honestly.

"Yeah, though I only knew not too long ago." "Then..." Rias about to say something but Naruto cut her off.

"Before we begin, are you guys already alright?" He said while looking at everybody one by one.

They immediately know what he means by 'alright', it was involved with yesterday's event.

"Yes, we alright. Thanks for asking" Rias said followed with a nod from her peerage. Though if she can be honest, she still feels a bit intimidated from yesterday and she sure her peerage also feels the same way.

"I see, then... Sera!" At the same time, a figure appears behind Naruto. Rios and her peerage shocked seeing someone appears from thin air and even more when they recognize who just appears.

Emerged from thin air is a long black-haired girl with average height and plump chest, she wore a simple white sundress and white butterfly ribbon as a hair accessory.

"Y, YOU...!?" However, before any of them even changed into battle stance the mysterious girl immediately bow her head.

"I apologize for my yesterday's unbecoming behaviour."

"...EH?!"

ORC members lost their momentum and can only stare in shock.

* * *

At Uzumaki's residence, to be exact it's basement. Inside the darkness filled with blue and purple light, a lone witch standing next to a big pot. She is unenthusiascly mixing some suspicious thing inside the pot that filled with purple water and emitting black smoke.

After that, she swirl the water with a ladle in half-asleep condition, we can see many objects scattered near the pot. Some of them have dangerous icon printed on it such as skull and Biohazard.

Then suddenly she stopped and open her eyes halfway, not long after she let out an 'evil dragon witch's smile'

"...Guinea pigs came just as expected."

"Be careful, we didn't know if there's any traps here." Three shadow infiltrates Uzumaki residence with ease. These three are infamous assassins in the underworld for their infiltrating skill, they can steal anything or assassinate anyone without leaving evidence.

Their job is simple, to find out if the owner of this house is really Phoenix's master and if it's true... the order will change into assassination which would happen tonight.

* * *

"So… Sera-San, was it? Not to be sound rude, but are you really a Phoenix?" Rias asked politely, don't want to taste her wrath like Riser.

"Yes, I'm a Phoenix" Sera answered.

FLAP! SHIINE!

From Sera's back appears a pair of crimson birdlike wings that made from pure brilliant flame.

"It's beautiful, " Asia muttered, voicing everyone's opinion. Her wings are kind of similar to that of Phenex but fundamentally different. It have this soothing aura instead just emitting heat.

The room that was contained dark right now illuminated with gentle vermillion flame, despite devils prefer dark but no one seems care for something trivial like that now. They just dazed by the spectacle before them.

Before long, the light faded into her back, leaving traces of firefly marks on the air before it also vanished into nothingness.

"Did that enough to convince you all?" Sera said with a faint smile.

"Why, Yes! Sorry for doubting you, Phoenix-Samoa!" Rias is the first one who came out of her stupor and immediately bowed her head in apology manners that followed by her peerage.

The one that's standing in front of her or someone that in the whole different league than her, she might be an heiress of one of the pillars but the one before her are mythical being of legend. She sure as hell didn't want on her bad side.

"No worries, I also apologize for my yesterday's attitude, let's just say we're even." Rias sighed in relief.

"Then please excuse me, I just came here to apologize. Good day to you all." With that remark, she disappears into thin air just like the way she appears.

"With this, there's no hard feeling between us, right?" Naruto who silent until now finally spoke as he stand from the sofa.

"Yes, sorry to called you all this way here."

Naruto just waved his hand. "Don't worry about that, then with this I also excuse myself."

"WAIT! UZUMAKI-SAN!" Before Naruto close the door after he walked out of the room, Rias stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Um, I just curious. What is your relationship with Phoenix-sama." It's no wonder she didn't know, yesterday she along with her peerage passed out pretty quickly so they didn't know exactly what's happen and Grayfia and her brother also tight-lipped about it.

"Let's see, to put it simply…" Here Naruto let out a sincere smile "We're a family."

* * *

**Btw, What do you think about make "Dragon Goddess" as Ddraig's counterpart. If it good who should be Albion's counterpart?**

**R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 9: Set things in the motion

**Howdy XD!**

**It's decided that Ddraig's counterpart are Dragon Goddess, while Albion's are Bahamut.**

**As for Great Red I still thinking (maybe there's a perfect counterpart for him in later date?) And don't forget Tannin XD!**

**Do you think Ophis counterpart should be Ouroboros? or another valkyrie that might fit her better?**

**Review corner:**

** Guest: Only Serafall, Kuroka, and Koneko will be included in Naruto's harem from DxD**

** Guest 2: Sorry if sound arrogant to you in my previous AN but that's how I really feel and I don't know how to word it better.**

**Have a Little Feith: Only SR and UR will appears in this fic (except Mana/Oracle coz she can transforms XD)**

** Louis Lucifer: I think about it (Mana are LIGHT element, the missing element is COOL)**

** DX7: Don't worry about SR and UR rank, as I stated in previous chapter, Rank is not absolute (SR isn't necessarily weaker than UR, I leaned toward their description to decide their power level).**

**And for everyone who liked this story, thank you very much! And this is your long-awaited chapter 9!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Set things in the motion/Mark of beginning**

* * *

_"Well then, I expect another great work from you." Said a figure with youthful voice._

_In the luxury private room that only lit with dim light, there's four shadows conversing in secret. To be exact, three shadows kneeled in front of one figure who sat on the chair._

_The topic is none other than about Riser's assault on Phoenix, He shouldn't know about it in the first place considering his position, but he has his way to obtain the information that was unknown by another clan heir/heiress._

_After he hears that, he immediately enacts emergency call to his three elites subordinates. If the fact about Riser attacked Phoenix which is the object of worship in underworld even more to his own Phenex clan, the rising popularity of Phenex would be crashing down._

_And that is something he can't let it happen... yet._

_He didn't hold any love toward Riser or Phenex clan in general. However, for his plan to be working he needs Riser Phenex to marry Rias Gremory and usurp her authority over her peerage._

_Gremory clan considered the most affectionate toward their peerage and Rias Gremory isn't an exception, they never trade their servants unless the servant him/herself wanted to be traded off._

_Even that was a rare case._

_Because of some miscalculation on is part now his target became Rias' servant, while outside he never show it but inwardly he very pissed off and vent his frustration toward his 'slaves'._

_That's why he won't fail or tolerate any more errors, he will do anything to ensure 'She' will become one of his 'collections'._

_If Phenex clan popularity fell in the underworld's eyes, then Rias Gremory definitely won't miss that chance to annul their engagement, it was no secret among remaining 34 pillars that Rias Gremory don't want to marry Riser Phenex._

_And that won't do..._

_No matter at what cost, he will make sure that Rias marry Riser. While Rias protective toward her servants, Riser not as much. And then he will enact the last phase of his plan which is trade or buy 'Her' by negotiating with Riser. He didn't care how much money or women Riser wants as long as 'She' fall into his hand._

_And thus he ordered his exceptionally skilled subordinates to find out the truth about Phoenix's master and kill him if it's true, those three are the best men for the job. They countlessly without fail able to complete their job flawlessly, be it kidnapping or assassination._

_Of course he didn't forget to order them to make it like it was fallen angels's doing._

_Sure the Phenex name would take a blow, but in the end it's not enough to make them lower in the public eyes as long as the fact that 'one of Phenex clan member attacked Phoenix' buried forever. And don't forget, if Phoenix destroy fallen angel faction which is devils enemy, then that mean he actually doing good deeds for his race, right?_

_One of three shadows nodded before they disappear without a sound._

_After they are gone, he opens his desk drawer and pull out a photo. It was a picture of beautiful blonde haired girl in nun outfit, he kissed the picture with distorted affection._

_"Just wait a little longer, soon we'll be together, my dear Asia."_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, with a towel on his head, crossed his arms as he stared down at Azi Dahaka who sat on 'seiza' style, her witch hat currently on her knees and she had this expression like everything is normal despite the house current state.

Right now Mana, Sera, and Naruto clones is busy cleaning their house.

When they back home, he and his companions frozen, seeing their house become victim of lab explosion.

Numerous colored solid, liquid decorated the floors, walls, and ceiling.

Lots of unidentified objects scattered around, some even still moving.

Some furniture's location moved, how did she make sofa hanging upside down on the ceiling anyway?

Three unknown 'bodies' covered with 'white stuff' which he doesn't want to know what it is.

When he busy to wonder what should he be thinking right now, something fallen over his head. Naruto touch his head slowly and then looking at the object in his hand.

It was sticky...

...It was Slimy...

...And it was green.

And now we're back to our favorite blonde interrogating the culprit.

"I know I told you that sooner or later they might be someone came after me though I also surprised it was this soon and I thankful for what you done but..." Naruto looked around "can you use more... I don't know, clean method?"

"...I can but it won't be interesting" came her reply. "...I was bored."

"So let me get this straight." Naruto massaged his temple "Our house current condition like this is because you're bored?"

The witch of an evil dragon nodded meekly as she looks down.

Naruto wanted to scold her for that, but then by seeing her current profile he remember that she just summoned from a place where there's many of her friends to the lonely house.

She just likes him when his godfather, Jiraiya passed away. Suddenly alone in a house that's too big for one is not very pleasant.

_Naruto opens the door of his house with a heavy feeling, a week passed after his godfather, Jiraiya passed away._

_Naruto looked at the sofa, he can see a figure of white-haired man giggling perversly while writing a book. The figure noticed him and waved slightly._

_"Yo Naruto, just got home?"_

_Naruto furiously wiped his eyes in disbelief and once he open his eyes again the figure of his godfather gone, only leaving a lonely sofa with afternoon glow._

_The former Hokage cover his eyes with his left hand with mixed emotion inside him, something small shining under orange dusk from his shadowed eyes._

_"Just what's gotten into me?"_

That's one of the reason why Naruto always spends his time working. Being Inside house has just made him depressed, inside a small house that was too big for one.

Naruto let out a faint smile, he never said it loud, but he was very grateful to the maidens for accompanying him even now after he left them.

Naruto kneeled down to her level, Azi Dahaka herself prepared for scolding, but she was surprised when her master pet her head gently.

"...Goshujin?" She asked with confusion, not that she hates her head petted by him rather she want him to do more.

"Sorry to make you feel lonely, can you forgive me?" Naruto said apologetically.

Even someone like her are not immune against surprise attack, especially from someone she had affection with.

"Wh, What are you saying, Goshujin? It's me that should apologize." The witch replied while flustered, which is an impossible feat to make by someone other than Naruto Uzumaki.

She tried to hide her blush by placing her hat in front of her face, leaving only her eyes visible, though you can see her eyes wavered by each second she had close contact with her blonde master.

"Next time just says a word to me, Sera, or Mana. If you have a problem we'll help you, and if you feel lonely we will beside you." Naruto lifts her so they face each other. "It's natural for us to help each other, we are family after all."

Naruto didn't realize how destructive his previous words are, the witch's whole body glowing red and steam practically came out of her head.

""EHEM!""

Naruto turned his head, and then he saw another residents, both have cramp smile and twitching eyebrow.

"Master, I thought you want to scold her, not flirting with her." Sera said with the thorn in her voice.

"Milord, you're too kind sometimes..." Mana said with a small voice.

"...Would you believe me if I said I just get a side-tracked?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

And with that, Naruto joining Azi Dahaka sat in 'seiza' as they get lectured.

* * *

"Akeno" Rias Gremory said as she watched the door of the club closed by her rook, Koneko. "What do you think?"

After Uzumaki Naruto, the Banchou of Kuou Academy (recently be the most mysterious person on her list) left. Koneko stayed while others dismissed by Rias's request.

The topic is about her small rook's strange behavior around the bench.

"Koneko, did you already knew about Uzumaki-San? I mean in personal level?" Rias asked

"...No" The last two Nekoshou shook her head "... that was the first time we actually meet."

To say Rias surprised are understated. Rias knew her peerage very well, Koneko is not someone who would start the conversation first unless it's absolutely necessary,she usually silent at all times and pushed away any friendly approach from strangers. Hell, it's even taken Rias a year and two months to just make her open up enough to greet her in the morning instead of just a single nod.

And without her knowing Koneko already open up to Uzumaki Naruto to the point she purposely offered a seat NEXT to her which she never done to anyone else, herself included.

Though Rias confident that if she asked then Koneko would do the same for her. However, that's not the point, the significance of her action is she, Toujou Koneko herself offered Uzumaki Naruto to sit next to her WITHOUT being asked first.

After she is done all of that, she said she never actually meet him? That was very hard to believe, but she knew the good that Koneko isn't the type of person, a devil who would lie.

"...Then why..." Rias asked, can't hide her confusion through her voice "Did you act like that?"

"..." Koneko looked down at floor and then looked at her [King] with an (unbelievably cute) upward glance, she shifted her right leg behind her left leg awkwardly "...Can't I choose not to answer that?" She asked hopefully.

If Rias confused before now she VERY confused, and a little curious. Alright Fine! She's very curious damn it! Just how did this happen? She never notices anything strange about Koneko behavior until today, Just what happen between her cute servant and Kuou Banchou behind her back that able to make Koneko act this...this...ADORABLE.

It takes Rias's every self-restrain not to glomp her small rook right there and then. The way she looked now is soo unbearable,she (literally) using a kitten-eyed technique on her that would make almost every populations bend to her wish. What? Even girls are weak against cute things even if they are the same species.

'If she let out her cat's ears and tail I MIGHT not able to restrain myself' Rias thought as she looked away while covering her mouth to prevent her says something strange.

Akeno on sidelines also not immune against moe-moe attack "Oh my, Koneko-chan...how cute"

Coughing to herself, Rias tried to calm herself down.

If she says "Yes" now then she knew Koneko would tell her, but that would be unfair to the nekoshou and even more Rias don't want risk to be disliked by her rook after finally she accepted her.

"You don't need to tell me if it's personal and not involved in anything dangerous, however, if there's danger involved..." Rias valued her peerage privacy greatly, if they don't want same subject to be brought up then she won't breathe a word about it.

Kiba and Holy Sword

Akeno and Baraqiel

Koneko and her sister, Kuroka.

As long as it won't endanger her peerage then she won't force them.

"...No danger, just my personal problem"

"Hmm" The raven-haired beauty took thinking pose for a moment "Seeing Koneko-chan's attitude I can only think one reason she act the way she is."

"So you also think that Koneko liked Uzumaki-san?" Rias asked which her [Queen] nodded.

"But that's strange, Koneko said she never meets him until today isn't she?" Rias said as she looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe it was love at first sight?" Akeno put her two cents.

"I don't know about that Akeno" Rias's eyes darted toward the window, she can see Koneko walked out to school gate "Koneko isn't seeming the type who would just open her heart to someone she just meet"

"Ara Rias, don't forget that love works in mysterious way."

Akeno said while smiling as she also looked at Koneko's figure through the window.

* * *

"Fuu..." Naruto let out a breath as a spinning blue sphere in his hand dissipates into thin air.

"I think I got this Rasengan down." Ever since Mana first appears before him, little by little his mind flooded with unknown knowledge. While his mind, don't remember much, but his body remember and starting to change, he feels stronger and faster.

Mana said that he starts to regain his former self's strength and knowledge as he interacts with them. She also said that he naturally will also gain all his memories of his first and second life, the Valkyries presence only speeding it up.

Naruto looked up to the night sky as he inhales the air and exhale from his mouth.

"YOSH! It's time for our first step toward peace."

The former Hokage, the ruler of celestial realm took his first step toward his conquest to bring peace to this world. Tonight is the time he take a first action that will cause a ripple into world's balance.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, he survived two great wars which decided the fate of the world. He successfully brings peace twice on different worlds and he will definitely bring peace into this world.

This is heavy ordeal and he sure he will stumbles several times, but as long as there's someone push his back, he will stand up again no matter what, he will never give up.

It was the promise of a lifetime.

* * *

**Finally Naruto makes his move, thing will get busy from now on.**

**Oh and how you like a small moment of NarutoxAzzy?**

**What happened to Koneko? is it love at first sight just like Akeno thought? or there's some unknown history between Our favorite Banchou and the cute mascot?**

**R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10: Tyrant's Ultimatum

**Howdy XD!**

**Sorry for long MIA guys, enjoy this short chapter as a proof I am still alive.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Failed Plan/Tyrant's ultimatum.**

* * *

"A wise eagle hide it's talon".

Someone once said tgat and Naruto agreed wholeheartly.

Even when he starting to regain his former strength, Naruto did not show any differences outwardly. He knew that he always under constant watch from two clans of devils, namely Gremory and Sitri.

Ever since the last meeting, O.R.C members and Student Councils always wary near him. Well, Student Councils always wary of him even before Mana appears. But the wariness is obviously different from previous one.

At first it was 'Make a problem, we'll punish you' wariness but now its changed into 'He is dangerous, don't provoke at all cost'.

Not that he can blame them though. In their eyes Phoenix are respected yet feared, and to an extend he, the one who allied to the said Phoenix also of course considered dangerous. To make it simple, they feared him because of his connection not because of himself. But that was fine. The less they know the better for him.

* * *

It was a fine night in underworld, a dark clear sky clad with stars as its decoration made the night is perfect night for devils to going outside.

However those tranquil feeling is not shared by the participants of council meetings, far from it, the atmosphere is heavy as every higher standing devils stared/glared at one individual who still using fake smile facade.

"Did I hear that right?" Ajuka Beelzebub asked with barely concealed agitation as he stared at the young Astaroth heir like he just saw the stupidiest being in the world.

"Did you just said that you sent assassins at the person who clearly allied with THE Phoenix?"

"Yes Beelzebub-sama" He stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR FOOLISH ACTION CAN BRING HUGE PERILS TO OUR CAUSE?!"

Immediately the hall goes into chaos as everyone throw curses after curses at the foolish heir, even Falbium Asmodeus, the laziest devils at his own two cent, mostly because he can't sleep with this much noise and that made his mood worse.

Grayfia just glad she refused to took Milicas here when he asked for it, it won't be good for his upbringing.

"I understand why you ladies and gentlemans upset but please hear me out" The heir who caused this problem, Diodora Astaroth said calmly while smiling but underneath he actually feared for his own life because the amount of killing intent directed at him.

Just at that time the door opened and revealed three cloaked figure that unrecognized by everyone except Diodora Astaroth. His smile turned into large grin when he saw them.

"Ladies and Gentlemans, please don't worry about them, they are the assassins that I mentioned before". That shocked everyone, if they here then does that mean they success? But that still doesn't solve the problem. The last part only the thoughts of devils with not half brain.

"Wait a minute" One of devils said "Since they here I assume they succeed in their assassination, right?" asked one of elder. The cloaked figure in the middle just nod silently.

"I see, then the young Astaroth doing us a favor then." The reaction of councils immediately turned 180, but before they can congratulate the Astaroth, one loud cough interrupt them. It was Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Please answer me this, Diodora Astaroth" He asked seriously, not as uncle to nephew but a leader to subordinate.

"Did your subordinates_ absolutely_ make sure they didn't leave even a single trace?" he asked coldly, one small mistake might gain them the wrath of Phoenix, if that happens there were only two conclusion for devil race.

Severe loss of their kind and strength that might just exceed the last great war or...total extinctions.

Phoenix was a creature that shrouded in mystery but nobody could deny the power it held, if that previous event was only a small fragment of its power then it's safe to says that Phoenix was no less powerful than Great Red or Ophis.

Remembering that humongous pressure made him shivers, and he was a freaking maou. If a creature on par with those two seriously assault them they would be doomed, not to mention there must be some people who would try gain exploit from their loss even if they survive.

"Remember this Diodora Astaroth" Sirzecth stated firmly with serious expression, gone all playfulness from Sirzecth Gremory, only remain the aura of Sirzecth Lucifer, the strongest Maou who stood atop of devils hierarchy.

"you took this foolish action alone and did a huge gamble involving our whole race, if this plan of yours fail then the Phoenix demand your life then mark my word".

He glanced at his friend, Ajuka Beelzebub (previously Astaroth) briefly which returned with a solemn nod from the creator of evil pieces.

Sirzecth stared with his eyes contain iron will at Astaroth heir who can't hide his shivers. "...I would personally break both your arms and legs then handed you to it".

That statement left a grim silence to everyone especially to Diodora who look ready to wet his pants under heavy gaze of strongest Satan. None came to his defence after Ajuka explained just how foolish was his nephew action, not even those who praise him minutes ago.

"I understand your majesty worries but it was unneeded" Diodora stated as he finally able to regain his composure though just barely. "They were the best of the best in art of assassination, please tell to everyone here that you don't mess up" he look toward his best subordinates so they explain just how flawless his plan is.

"_So the assassination attempt was not the whole devil race's plan but just a single individual I see_"

That caught him out of guard because usually they never spoke with him without dropping honorific but that's not the only thing that confused him, it was the voice.

It was a female voice yet there's something buzzed in it. The cloaked assassins then fall to ground in triangle formation. From the middle of triangle, a big black complicated magic rune appears as it swallow the room with dark light.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" All the devils covered their eyes instinctly, when they open their eyes again they saw a figure standing atop the runes. It was a female, with black witch hat and cloak, in her hand is a staff with three-headed dragon ornament that glowing with black miasma ominously while the eyes shine with blood red color.

"...A magician?" Some of them muttered warily. "...Greeting, devils" The witch of Evil Dragon stated with complete monotone.

* * *

Every devils's attention directed toward the sudden appearance of hologram figure of a woman that looks like teenager.

She is clad in all black garment like a witch, black robe that covering all her body and black witch hat that even more define her image as witch. She also holding an ominous looking staff that send chill to devils' spines.

Despite that she still held certain beauty that made some of devils leering on her, including a certain nun rapist.

The witch gazed at every devils with half-lidded eyes as if uninterested, which she is.

_'Strong but...not strong enough'._ When you already got used surrounded by more stronger people it would be hard tobe nervous in presence of less powerful ones.

If the devils knew her current thought they would be flabbergasted that she dismiss maou just like that. Even now they confused enough that she could act nonchalantly in front of not only one but all four of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ajuka asked calmly as he motioned others not to jump out and attack her suddenly because he know she just a hologram.

"...I'm Azi Dahaka..." She said in whisper yet it resounding to everyone present and it made anyone below maou level held their breath by the intensity of her gaze under her hat.

Collected gasps can be heard from devils as that word cane out from her mouth, they knew who was Azi Dahaka, it was one of evil dragon that brought terror back in past.

"I didn't know Azi Dahaka has human form" muttered sirzecth as he sizing the girl up. 'But this pressure...' While he usually won't believe when stranger admitted as one of strongest being but he was forced to believe when he felt her aura.

It was a strong dark aura that can only possessed by a tyrant.

"...and I am here..." She pointed toward Diodora who flinched when he noticed her silent glare. To deliver punishment".

Came her soft voice yet for the young Astaroth it was like he just heard his death sentence.

This is actually kind out of character from her, Normally the woman called Azi Dahaka always stay out of meddlesome things that can birth conflict because she quota 'it was pain in neck'.

However this Diodora fellow is not someone who should be granted mercy, the moment she lay her eyes at him she instantly knew the darkness within him. He won't stay down after warning, he would find and try another ways to bring harm to her master.

And that was something she won't let it happens, even if she have to do something befitting her name and legend which she dislike. Azi Dahaka, a tyrannical three-headed evil dragon.

Though Sirzecth tried to hide his distress, he can't hide the cold sweat pouring at the back of his neck. He swear that when she was making her declaration he almost could see it behind her. A silhouette of an ominous black dragon with three heads and its six eyes glaring at him.

Unbeknown to him it was not only him who seen that, every devils saw that image. Their reaction was varied but it was united in single word. Fear. It was a primal fear, it was like they just saw a bottomless darkness that can swallow them whole.

**Terror of Three-Headed Tyrant.**

It was an ultra-powerful dark spell of Azi Dahaka that attack target's mental straight into their subconsciousness.

The effect was varied depend on the difference between caster's and target's mental strength.

Now then, if the maou have cold sweat then what about the rest of them whose weaker than them?

Under her pressure they wavered like leaves, even more for the Astaroth's heir.

Azzy especially used her power higher on him. Diodora's entire body trembling as if he was under extremely cold place, despite there many other people Diodora felt like he was alone...with an enormous dragon that glared at him as if about to swallow him.

The six pairs of red eyes like blood watching his every movement which made his body still like a statue.

For Astaroth's heir time moving very slowly as his mind under heavy pressure.

"AAAAAA**_AAAAAAHHHH_HHHHH!"**

Once his mind can't take it anymore, he released an ear piercing scream almost like he is insane.

"This is dream, This is dream, This is dream, that's right there's no way something like that exist in this world so this must be a dream".

He whispered with trembling voice before let out an insane grin.

The devils can't help but shudder seeing his terrified expression then that crazy smile.

Without anyone expect he starting to scratch his own face harshly until most of his face skin teared, leaving the formerly handsome noble face into bloody mess.

And the most frightening is he do it while laughing like a madman no, anyone seeing this spectacle knew that he is already mad.

Ajuka immediately teleported beside his nephew to stop him but before he could do it, Diodora stopped all of sudden then he fell like puppet with its string cut.

Everyone fell silent as they can't believe what they saw, a powerful heir of pillar member reduced to this sorry state by the girl, and she didn't even move an inch from her place where she stood.

Scratch that, she is not even here.

Ajuka excused himself to bring his nephew to hospital but not before sending one last glare toward the witch.

Which got ignored by the way.

".._.Consider this as warning, devils_." She said as her figure slowly dissipates.

".._.Should anyone try to harm my master in the future, I show you something that made what happened here today pale in comparison,"_.

"_...remember that". _With that she disappear and the devils feel something heavy just lifted from their body. Though it doesn't last long once they remember that such powerful creature might become their enemy.

If sheis not already seen them as an enemy that is.

"What should we do, Sirzetch -sama?" Grayfia asked her husband with her usual flat tone though her slightly pale expression not goes unnoticed by Sirzecth.

"First, I needs to order Rias that she, under any circumstances NOT to do something that would make them think less of our race".

Sirzecth loved his sister greatly, so much that he would use his Maou authority to prevent her do something dangerous, even he had to be hated for it.

He knew his little sister's personality very well. She must be interested with this 'master' of Phoenix and Azi Dahaka.

Even more he is attended same school as her, the chance is just too tempting to recruit an extraordinary peerage.

Especially with Rias' situation now where she needs powerful servants to resolve her problem.

He won't let Rias potentially viewed as enemy from both Phoenix and Azi dahaka, they called this Naruto by 'Master' and no one like their master to be another person's servant.

He will banned Rias from mentioning or even dropping a hint to recruit him, by using his authority as Maou if necessary.


	11. Chapter 11: More Ally

**I AM ALIVE! HOWDY XD!**

**It's almost a year since I updated this fic and thanks to anyone who waiting for this and keep believing me with your reviews and PMs.**

**Enough with chit-chat, without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: More Ally/Goddess with a Thunder Blade**

* * *

"...That went better than I expected".

Through Azzy's eyes, Naruto, Mana and Sera watched the whole things happened with anticipation.

Once they seen the whole thing, Sera gave Azzy a pat on back.

"Good work by putting that creepy guy in his place". The Phoenix stated with morbid smile which responded Azzy's own dark grin.

As much as she prefer not to involved with meddlesome things, it was already within her nature to enjoy her prey' suffering, not to mention this time it was a fool who dare to tried harm her master.

"...isn't that a bit too much? Putting that curse to him" Mana whispered.

What Azzy done back there was not just a simple intimidation, maybe it is to all devils but not to Diodora Astaroth.

Terror of Three-headed Tyrant was a spell that directly attack target' subconscious, if one has low mental defense to begin with their soul would get crushed immediately.

If used with full power, it will shatter every target's emotions, all but one.

Fear.

Once ruled by fear, even the bravest warrior would frozen when faced with their greatest fear. It was like a phobia but much, much on higher level.

Full power of Terror of Three-Headed Tyrant also contain a side effect, a nasty one at that.

Primal curse of fear.

People have more than 100 billion nerve cells inside their brain which process every events you experienced everyday, brain connected to every single senses including the primary five senses.

Now imagine if all those senses only reflected the thing you fear the most.

Every time you open your eyes, it shows you _it's figure_.

Every sound that entered your ears, it made you hears _it's voice_.

Every things that touched your skin, it felt like you in _it's embrace_.

Every saliva you gulped down, it felt you just swallow _it's blood_.

Every breath you inhale, you smell _it's odor_.

And you could not thinking about anything except _it._ Even in your sleep you can't escape the nightmare.

Only one way to escape, and that is...Death!

If you hit by that you already dead, you just not realize it yet.

* * *

After the meeting dispersed, Sirzect along with Grayfia and Serafall visited a certain hospital in Sitri's territory where Diodora Astaroth placed and diagnosed have a mental collapse.

While Falbium didn't had such luxury as he needs to deal with a paperworks, dozen of paperworks.

"So, how bad is his condition?" Sirzecth asked his fellow Maou and the uncle of Diodora, Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Beyond bad". He sighed, he already informed Diodora's parents about their son and they were on their way here.

"He never stop thrashing and seeing everything with terrified eyes, even his own shadow enough to make him insane with fear. It's only after he sedated twice then they could began treat him, and you want to know what they find?". Ajuka asked grimly.

"What did they find?" Sirzecth asked curiously.

"…Nothing."

"…what?"

"None! They didn't find any problem with him, be it physical and mentality." Devils has advanced medical equipments compared to other races, Sitri's especially.

They could not only diagnosed physical problem but also mentality, there was no need for physician because they already have a tool to determine if a person insane or not.

And that said tool determined Diodora have 100% healthy, no matter how many times it repeated the result were same despite even a blind person could tell that Diodora already at border of insanity just by hearing his soul shattering scream.

* * *

Naruto stood alone in middle of night within Kuou lush forest with his eyes closed.

He stood firmly yet not too stiff to feel the nature with his body when his mind trying to reach their essence.

His mind was still able calm just like still water considering the recent event with Azi Dahaka and the devils, it was commendable feat.

You would think that his mind would in the state of chaos when witnessed Azzy's merciless punishment toward Astaroth heir just like any normal person.

But he wasn't normal, never was and never will be.

Not a minute since he was born a masked man used him as a hostage to distract his father then abduct his mother while his father busy saving him.

Then the same masked man released the entity that sealed within his mother to raze his village and that same entity killed both his parents. But not before his father sealed it back inside a baby, him.

His life was filled with abnormal things one after another from the moment he was born to the moment of his death.

Although even his death can't stop another abnormal event that followed him.

Reincarnated as a Ruler of Celetial Realm then died the second time and he was STILL not allowed experience normality.

Uzumaki Naruto already used being different, in a good way and bad way. Rather than whining he instead accept it with open arms.

If he was a normal person he won't experienced the sense of fulfillment during his death, he won't able to doing adventure with his friends, he won't be reincarnated and meet his beloved Valkyries.

Despite there were also painful memories, Naruto still and always glad he was born this way.

Back to the topic, while Azzy's action might seems not right but it's not wrong either.

This is a world where supernatural exist and real, gods walking on earth, heroes scattered around, myths and legends not just fairytale, and overpowered deities that could eradicate countries watching upon the world.

Naruto's faction, while powerful their numbers still too small to take on those overpowered bunch if they decided to be hostile forces.

Naruto never wanter wars, he already had enough of them in his two lifetimes so he prefer he won't experience it again in his third life.

Although he prefer they maintain good relationship with other faction doesn't mean that he will accept being their doormat.

His faction might be friendly but he needs to make other factions know that should they tried to harm his faction there will be sufficient consequence. We are equal to you not beneath you.

So Azzy's action back then should be enough to display our threat level, now it was their decision if that threat would be directed at them or not.

* * *

"Milord, are you ready?" Naruto heard Mana's voice which he answered by confident nod.

Currently all members of Naruto's faction gathered in same forest where Naruto meditated, all of them have serious expression except a certain witch who barely keep herself awake courtesy of Sera who keep bonking her head she about to doze off.

It was the time to call another valkyrie because Naruto's power grow at rapid pace, faster than expected. Without wasting time they prepared another ritual in the place where the highest amount of leylines energy which is the same forest where Naruto always gathered Nature energy.

According to Mana it was very likely that would about Valkyrie might connected or maybe part of nature itself.

After casting a ward to prevent prying eyes, The Valkyries stood behind their lord while he concentrating his energy toward the large magical blue crest in front of him.

The Crest on the ground then shining as if bathing with golden light of moon that witness everything.

_'Please come to us, we needs your strength, my Valkyrie'_

Then all of sudden the crest released a blinding azure light accompanied by roaring bolt of lightnings that pierce the sky, obliterate the ward along with all clouds in it's presence.

"So it's _her_" Mana whispered while Sera facepalmed.

"Out of everyone, why it has to be that arrogant loli".

"...Noisy one appears". Azzy mentally said goodbye to her peaceful sleep.

The Valkyries created another ward to replace the broken one instantly.

But even for just an instant that kind of power won't be unnoticed by other faction.

One faction in particular.

* * *

Takama-ga-hara or Plains of High Heaven is where most of Shinto deities lived, including three major deities.

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, The Moon God of Shinto Mythology. He was characterised by his pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features. He dressed in clothing consisting of a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is the emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black sandals.

Susanoo-no-Mikoto, The Sea and Storm God of Shinto Mythology. He was resembles a young man with long and spiky black hair and gold eyes. He was dressed in what appears to be 19th Century Chinese armor. It consists of five parts-the white undergarment, the gold pauldrons, the gold and red vest, gold arm bracers, and gold and white pants. He is also carrying around a long sword with a gold and silver handle.

Amaterasu-omikami, The Sun Goddess of Shinto Mythology and the strongest among three siblings. She had a pair of amber eyes and Golden-Crimson hair that flow freely almost to her ankle, she wears a Crimson Kimono that has detached sleeves.

It was an ordinary tranquil day to the gods before a sudden burst of powerful shockwave interrupt it, it was only last for an instant yet it enough to shook THE Takama-ga-hara.

Takama-ga-hara resided in another realm that disconnected from human realm, you could combine two major deities power to attack it from outside and it would only have 10% chance of causing small tremor. And that event just now could not be called _small_ tremor.

"Alright, fess up brother! when did you became that powerful?" Asked The God of Moon the first thing he saw his brother Susanoo in conference hall.

Other gods/goddesses also paying attention toward Japanese Storm God including Amaterasu who knew that her brother was powerful but not _that_ powerful. She can't help but worry if Susanoo became more powerful than her then he would usurp her so he could declare war to other factions.

It was no secret that Susanoo is a battle maniac who created The Five Branch Alliance just for finding worthy opponents even by destroying the world in the process or if they have to unleash second great war between three faction.

The only reason he didn't was because Amaterasu always keep her leash on him, so her worries is justified. Small part of her hoping that energy burst was not Susanoo's however unlikely it seems.

That shockwave was contains pure humongous amount lightning element and he is the strongest Thunder God in Japan, there were also chance that it was a foreign deity but the energy source definitely from japan and it was impossible for foreign deity with that kind of strength to infiltrate their homeland while undetected by them.

Amaterasu watching carefully at her brother, expecting a smug expression but she couldn't be more wrong. Susanoo's expression is nowhere what she thought, He has irritation mixed with bloodthirsty excitement instead.

"It wasn't me" He muttered loud enough for all to hears. "I'm the one most wanted to know who is this person and how come I don't meet this worthy opponent yet".

With that statement, he unleashed chaos in Shinto.

* * *

**"I heard that you have amnesia but I won't accept that excuse!"**

From within the spark a voice can be heard.

**"You could forget about anything or anyone but me, that alone is unforgivable."**

The first thing that materialized is a blade, a sheathless katana that made from accumulated sparks of lightning into one.

**"Now I ask you, Naruto..."**

Then from that same sparks, first a hand that gripped the katana's handle materialized along with intense buzzing sound of electricity. Then a figure rapidly formed from pure blue thunder while releasing blitz of lightnings from right side to right side.

**"...Do you remember my glorious name?"**

After the lightning starting to died down, a figure emerged from it's ethereal state.

She is a has long fluttering green hair that tied with twin red ribbons with silver bells at either side of her head, a goddess-like being that dressed in loose pinkish upper part kimono that show her generous cleavage despite her small frame and red lower part, white sleeves with red stripes decoration, purple obi and blue skirt. Beneath her robe she wore white stockings and traditional japanese sandals. She also wore a choker tied with diamond shaped jewel accessory.

"I remember you..." Memories flooding inside Naruto's brain about certain prideful and slightly immature goddess "**Takemikazuchi.**"

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
